Fledgeling
by Angelic visage
Summary: When Daniel wakes up one morning he wasn't expecting to find two bite holes in his neck...nor memories of the silver haired woman who begins to haunt his nightmares. Just who is she why does she call him her child or 'Fledgeling'
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. **

**I hate vampire romances unless there in the style of the classics.**

**This is a story of mine that I thought I would keep to myself but have decided kindly to offer to all of you to read. I appreciate critism but as few 'this story sucks!' as possible okay? good. **

**Just to say I have little to no imagination with characters so i base them off other books and animes characters, you'll probably see this if i continue on with this. I also tend to go into a huge amount of detail as well. If you are still reading this then you haven't left yet.**

****"Damnation" - speech ****

****_'Damnation'_ - Thought****

****'Damnation'******** - other voice/meaning, such as a flashback****

****Warnings: Cursing****

**Anyway enjoy!**

I shift my face slightly, enjoying the great warmth of the double bed,** t**he sunlight managing to get through the bedroom causing me to relax even more, as sunlight always does. I stretch out, sighing in comfort, before I 'flop' back onto the soft silk coated pillow, my body sinking deep into the eider down mattress. Yep, nothing can ruin this moment… nothing at all

BRRRIIING! BRRRIIING!...BRRR-CLICK!

That clicking sound was me slapping down my alarm clock under my fist, causing me to wince with pain as the sharp part of his sinks into my hand. I sigh as I pull my hand back into the covers of my bed and cradle it tightly to my, looking at it as it goes a little pink, hope that it won't bruise…I already feel a little sore from going out last night.

With another sigh I rest my head onto the pillows of my bed and close my eyes, another two or three minutes can't hurt, then I'll get up and ready for school-

"WAKE UP DANIEL!"

I groan as I jolt up again, to see my mother poking her head around the door, a smirk firmly plastered on her face. I sigh at her face before I lift my hand and use the palm to rub my eye as I give another groan. ''Teh Heh, I told you not to have to many drinks didn't I Daniel?''. I roughly grab my pillow before I hurl it at her. She giggles as she pulls back behind the door.

''Now now don't be angry at me, it was your choice to go out anyway…'' she chides me as she walks in, fearless of anymore pillows. She is a short woman, about five foot four and in her late forties. She has medium length black hair that falls over the side of her head in a thick veil, blocking out her ears and giving her face a kite shape.

Her face is kind and motherly (well, as you would expect). Her eyes are a dark grey. She's a doctor, a very good one who has saved a lot of live's, im so proud of her. Dad? Well he left years ago, I don't remember him at all beyond a fuzzy figure from when I was tiny.

Mum doesn't talk about him at all.

She walks over and throws the covers off me. I moan pitifully as I glare at her. She just smile, and I can't help but smile back, she has such a wonderful smile. ''Come on now young man!" she demands, poking me forcibly in the stomach. I moan as I force myself out of bed and onto my feet, slightly hunched over to keep from the cold, pyjama's really don't keep the warm out that well…shame.

I grab hold of my dressing gown and slip into it, pushing my arms through the long black dressing gown before I take a glance around my room. It's small but nice, with white walls and a large window to the left overlooking the suburbs of the city, and not so expensive for a property so near to Tokyo. All there really is in the room is a single bed, a large desk and a small beside table.

I make my way down stairs, grabbing my IPod as I do so. Putting the headphones in my ears, before I begin to listen to music. Grabbing a bowl I pour out my milk and cereal before I begin to eat it on the spot, not bothering to go back to the table, I never really have to be honest…

To be honest, I've never done things normally. Im too smart for my age, not cool you know? Never really been respected as anything other then the dork in the corner who is amazing at Biology History and Geography and who everyone want's to be friends with at exam time.

The thing is though im not really a dork, people say im more gothic because im antisocial and blunt. Im always reading a book to learn more but this caused me to spend little time with others. I think it come's from mum, having to work so hard and me wanting to be like her.

That done I continue to get ready for school, deodorant, a light shave, and then get dressed. Into my school uniform, which consists of a white shirt with a long red tie and black trousers. It's comfortable, and as of such it isn't to hard to focus in lessons because of it. I wouldn't say im attractive or anything more then average. Green eyes, brown hair and acne really, probably one of the reasons I've never been in a relationship (plus everyone my age I know are jerks)

I blink as I notice something strange, and then my eyes widen in shock as I realise that it's real. I lean foreward and lift my right hand to touch my neck, where there are two holes in the flesh with blood dribbling out slowly. They are very deep, so much so that I can actually see the flesh. I immediately slap my hand to it, I really cannot afford to let a wound like that to get infected.

I frown, calming down the my pulse, which is raging from shock at it. _'__It __looks __like __a __vampire __bite__…__bah, __impossible__…'_ I think to myself as I lift my hand to look at it again. Turning my head make's it hurt, and opens it up again. _'__Must __be __a __prank __pulled __by __someone __last __night__…__although __I __would __have __noticed__…__and __this __is __just __plain __dangerous__…'_ I think as I turn away from the mirror and walk out, still clasping my neck. What interests me more is why my mum didn't notice it, maybe it wasn't bleeding before, and moving opened it up again.

I sigh as I collect my stuff together, although not before I clean the wound, and man it stings when I use the antiseptic on it…oh god it hurts…

Grabbing my bag I sling it over my shoulder, still holding my hand to my neck. I poke my head up the stairs. ''I'll see you later mum, okay?''. I wait for a second, before she calls back. ''Okay then hunny, remember to look before you cross the road!''. I roll my eyes at her protectiveness but smile as I walk out the door.

Stepping out, I take in a deep breathe of fresh morning air. ''Let's see Monday, not too bad…'' I mutter to myself as I begin to walk along the sidewalk, under all of the large trees as their leaves sway gently in the breeze. I can't help but keep subconsciously lifting my hand and fingering the holes in my neck, and I can't help but worry…

It's a very quiet morning today, very few cars, I guess I am a little late, the morning rush will be already over. Im a little thirsty, I'll get a drink when we get to school…the cafeteria is pretty good. Ignoring the thirst I pinch the bridge of my nose and I close my eyes and think back to last night…

Flashback

I smile to myself as I walk into the club. It's an old haunt of mine. I crash down onto a couch and I notice the bartender staring at me, recognising me. I don't drink alcohol, one im to young and two I hate the taste so whenever im here I live of apple juice. I watch lazily as a couple of girls dance in what would appear to be a drunken stupor.

I grin as on of them falls over and struggles to get back up._ '__It__'__s __like __watching __bambi __learn __to __walk__…'_ I think coolly as she manages to stand…only to fall over. This time I roar with laughter, unable to help myself at the ridiculous state of the girl.

"The usual?" shouts a the barman and I give him a thumbs up. A couple of minutes later the gruff looking bartender returns and hands me an apple juice. I pass the man the money and lean back and simply watch the people. Consider it one of my pastime's, people watching. I watch the girls for a few more minutes before I change to watching a couple of boys dance with skill, performing freezes and moonwalks. It's amazing to watch.

I wish I could do that…

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?". I jump a little at the voice and look upto see the speaker. It's a young woman, maybe twenty five. She has waist length… silver hair and…red eyes?. I blink. Those are definitely red eyes and silver hair…set in a very pale face, almost glowing in the little light of the club. She is just a little taller then me, I guess I am a little short for my age…She is wearing a black and dark blue dress, fitted so to show off a large chest. It has ruffles at the long sleeves.

I blush but smile politely all the same as I shake my head and wave my hand at the other set. She beams. "Why aren't you the gentleman!" she comments as she takes a seat and glance at me.

"So, what is your name then young man?" she asks casually and instantly im suspicious, just my nature. "Daniel, miss?" I reply. She just smiles and extends her hand. "Akasha, Akasha Von Bloodriver…" she replies. I raise an eyebrow at the surname but say nothing as I rest my chin on my palm and watch people dance. Akasha does the same for a few minutes before looking back at me.

"So then Daniel, what brings you this way?" she asks as she turns those eerie red eyes on me, fixing my own with them. I shrug. "People watching I guess…it's funny…" I reply as another one of those girls falls over and I grin. She seems to notice this and giggles. "You find it amusing to watch people hurt themselves" she asks. I glance at her. "Yes. It's the best form of humour don't you think" I reply without pausing. I came to terms with my cruel sense of amusement years ago.

She says nothing more and just watches with me as I slowly drink my juice and her a glass of red wine. "I must admit, it is a little pathetic watching them…" she adds and I nod. "Yes, they are pathetic. They come every Saturday night looking to get laid. They get so drunk they vomit and pass out and they still think themselves attractive and desirable when infact they are wasting their lives…" I reply cryptically. She looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"You've thought that through a lot" she notes, not asking a question and I nod. "It's not like I have much else to do Miss Bloodriver…" I reply thinking back. She blinks. "Why is that don't you have friends?" she asks and my hand clenches. "I have no time for people that aren't either my mother of teachers…" I reply and I can hear the conviction in my voice.

"Oh…please forgive my comment it wasn't thought out…" Akasha apologizes and I just laugh hollowly, not a trace of amusement in it. "Why are you sorry? It's not like you were one of them anyway, it's not like it's any of your concern…" I reply.

She looks down, as if thinking what to say next. Seeing as the drunks are no longer falling over I decide I might as well ask some questions. Mum is always going on about being social…

"So miss Bloodriver, why are you here?" I ask. "Oh…im look for my three sons" she replies and I blink. "How old are your sons?" I ask. She looks at me. "All three are 15" she replies and I almost drop my glass. "How old are you?" I ask before I think and she frowns, clearly insulted. "That is not the kind of question to ask a lady you know!" she announces angrily before her face softens. "And I shall have you know that I am only 35…" she adds as she crosses her arms.

I simply nod before I look away. An hour or so later and we have gone into full conversation, the laughs from the drunks gone now and more interested in each other. Akasha give a soft laugh as I make a joke (one of the few I know). There is a pause. "Why don't we talk somewhere a little more comfortable? It's getting to loud and crowded from here I think…" she says and consider and nod.

We both stand and I make a hand movement for her to lead the way. She does so and she leads me up the clubs stairs._ '__Never __been __up __here __before__…__aren__'__t __these __the __special __suites?__'_ I wonder. "Come on now little fledglings!" she cries out as I fall a little behind and I frown. _'__Thats __what __vampires __refer __to __the __baby vampires __in __all __those __vampire __fanfictions __and __stories__…'_ I think but shrug it off. She as she stops in front of what I notice to be the most expensive room in the entire club, with a fine oak door. She pushes it open easily and she walks in.

It most be some kind of penthouse suite, as there are three rooms. The main is a large relaxation room, with two large leather sofa's around a table, and a large (and very expensive) bottle of wine in a bucket of ice on the table. The floor is carpeted in a fine red material. I notice a set of window over looking the city to the right of the sofas and opposite the door. I walk in to as Akasha closes the door behind her.

'_I __wonder __why __she __would __want __to __talk __to __me __alone__…'_ I wonder, suddenly suspicious again. She settles next to me, and reaches foreward, gripping the bottle of wine by the neck before she lifts it out of the bucket whilst also pulling two wine glasses towards us. I really don't know what to do, it's clear that she has locked the door, and I didn't even see where she put the key. She smiles as; with just a small movement of her thumb she pushes the cork out of the wine before she pours two healthy glasses of the deep red liquid. She take's one glass in her fingers before she offers the other one to me. I blink as I look at it, and then slowly take it (looking for a plant pot by my side, unfortunately the designer didn't think about my needs).

She take's a sip of her own drink before she smile's at me. I just look at her, then at the wine, before I set it down on the table. "Your trying to get me drunk…" I note, coolly, and she smirks. "What is your game Bloodriver your up to something…" I note, frowning. "Bloodriver now I thought we were friends?". I semi-glare at her. "Friends can be replaced…" I reply.

''Oh come on now im not that bad am I?'' she asks, still smirking, but it's a dangerous one, I can tell that it's one used to getting what it wants, the worst type. Her eyes flit down to the wine that I put onto the table. ''Come, drink, it's very good…'' she coos as she takes the glass of wine I put onto the table and leans foreward. She slips an arm around my waist and forcefully holds me still (and I notice that she is pressing parts of her body into mine) as she brings the wine glass to my lips. Forcing them apart, she manages to force the liquid down my throat.

The moment it does so I feel…weaker, my limbs feel heavy almost as if they are made of lead. I blink before I try to move again. My body barely responds, weakly squirming in the girls arm. She is definitely smirking now as she easily puts her arms around my neck and pushes me into the corner of the sofa. ''Awww feeling tired Daniel?'' she coos as she smirks even more.

My eyes widen even more. 'How do you know my name?' I demand, trying to put on a brave face, and failing now that I realise im completely in her power. She giggles. ''Your so funny Daniel, of course I know your name!, I know the names of all my Fledgelings!''. I blink as she reaches up and gently takes hold of my head and pushes it to the side, before she opens her mouth wide to reveal two long fangs in her mouth.

I try to scream but it's to late, and she lunges and bites down, hard on my neck. I scream at her as I can feel her sucking on the bite hungrily and her tongue licking across my skin, it's feels worryingly good. I try to struggle and get away from her but her arms are like iron vices and her mouth is clamped onto my neck like a industrial vacuum cleaner.

She just tightens her grip and I can feel a strange weakness filling me. I lash out and manage to bite her back on the neck, piercing her skin. She recoils and bites me viciously as she uses a hand to pin down my head. As I close my mouth over my teeth I taste a tiny bit of copper from her own blood. Suddenly, my whole body feels as if it's being pulled down into darkness and I fall unconscious.

End flashback

I blink as I stop walking, and my fingers flit to my neck, the two wounds, like those of a vampire. I shake my head_.__ '__It__'__s __impossible__… __vampires __don__'__t __exist__…__some __kind __of __cruel __prank__…'_ I mutter, before I grunt with pain and clench my head. _'__Whatever __was __in __the __wine __sure __was __powerful __though__…'_ I think as the headache ebbs and I manage to continue my walk.

Just as importantly, what will the people at school say if they notice that I have two bite marks on my neck?, either they will say that now im a vampire (and that that proves im evil, because they all think im evil for some reason) or they will tease me about having had a very feisty love bite, neither of which I need right now, I need to focus on my studies which are more important.

Fortunately I can style my hair to cover some of it, as long as I don't move to much and it re-opens I should be fine. I check my watch and wince. "Shit im late!" I announce, causing a mother passing me to look at me scandalously as she covers her now crying child's ears. I don't wait to get an earful and run off, running as fast as I can along the side walk. People look at me in shock but I ignore then as I continue to sprint along, I really can't afford to be late!

The first time I notice that my running is a bit abnormal when a car horn sounds, and I look to the side to see the car driving along at my side, all occupants looking at me with mouths hitting the floor. It's then that I realise how fast im going, as I notice that the car must be going at about thirty miles an hour, and that im keeping pace with it. I struggle to understand what is happening as a car comes to a stop at traffic lights, but I continue, strait past a speed camera. There are two flashes as I run past it. "Oh great, now I get to be fined…" I think before I stop running, forcing my feet into the pavement.

I skid for about thirty meters, as people on the side walk and in the traffic jam watch in amazement as I leave two black streaks on the pavement. I finally come to a stop and pause, looking at the black streaks. Someone give's a low whistle. "Yo kid, you going to the Olympics next year?" a guy asks, seriously. I shake my head. "Yeah, well do and maybe well actually win something…" he adds. A crowd begins to form around me.

Now I begin to panic. Im already late for school, even with my suddenly wondrous running speed if I get slowed down im in trouble. I push my way past them all, before I begin running again, picking up speed. My mind races. _'This…is impossible, it can't be done'_ I think as I set off another speed camera and now focus on where im going, my mum doesn't need to many fines.

After a few more minutes I finally arrive at the front gates, stopping to catch my breathe, before I realise that I don't need to. _'__Impossible__…__she __must __have __drugged __me __to __make __me __feel __like__…__like__…__what __the __fuck __is __going __on?__'_ I wonder as I look at my hand, as I feel something dribble down my neck and then onto my hand, a drop of blood. I curse as I pull out a tissue and wipe off the blood before I hold it to the wound, the pressure preventing anymore blood from spilling.

The school is a large, imposing building, built of a lightly coloured stone. It's old, with a time warp style architecture, almost going for both modern and old, it has a flat roof, but columns and arch shaped doors, it's…wired.

There are a few more modern buildings, a large gymnasium to the right of the main building. Due to the school being in the city there is no real playing fields, so it's all tarmac, a football pitch and a basketball court. There is a tall spiked iron gate around the schools perimeters, to prevent the children from escaping and skipping lessons, the good old prison style method, surround them in walls…

All through my lessons, I can't escape this feeling, a feeling of thirst, non-explainable, never ending thirst. I excuse myself to the water fountain several times, but it doesn't work, no matter if I feel a bit bloated when I go back to lesson I still feel so very thirsty. I try to ignore it, but I can't help but focus on it. (You know how hard it is to ignore thirst, well double it).

As I get up from my desk, packing away my books and thinking how much I need a drink right now. ''Excuse me Daniel?'' a voice says, sounding concerned. I look to the side to see one of my class mates, a girl by the name of Alice. She is a tall British girl, a little erratic but mild mannered. I nod to show that she may speak. ''I think you should get some more sleep…you don't look too good…'' she says, concernedly and she give's me a make up mirror.

I take it and take a look at myself. My skin is a sickly white, unhealthily so, I can faintly see the veins and capillaries in the skin, pulsing slightly, it's rather like a science practical. She looks at me in a concerned way. "You should go to the matron, she may be able to get you something for it…" she tells me as she take's her mirror back and looks at me concernedly. A few others have gathered around, including my usual tormentor, Aya.

She's a tall girl, with long hazel hair that comes to her shoulders. She has a pair of very meticulous grey eyes, they stare at you infinitely, seeming to stare into your soul, the type that you feel like your being raped by them.

"Maybe it's his dark lord powers, surfacing…" she announces, earning a few snickers from others in the group. She always calls me that, because I don't speak much and keep away from others. I just look at her coldly, causing her to smirk more. I just look at her sarcastically, running my eyes over her face, the naturally perfect skin, just thinking about all of the blood that must be running through it, just going to waste on a person like her when I could be mine, in my body, in my veins, the warm, salty red liquid, so…delicious…

I blink and try to shake my head free of these thoughts as suddenly the mysterious thirst increases, like my mouth and throat has a flaming torch shoved down it. It's waiting to be quenched by something…not water, something that my body tells me is more difficult to collect, yet so much more appetizing and delicious.

Wordlessly, I push past them and leave the room behind me. "Why did I feel thirsty when I looked at her?" I wonder. Now im scared. "What is happening to me?" I continue to ask myself as I push my way into the boys bathroom. It's empty in here, there are four toilets in all and this is the least used. It's grimy and dirty, that's why it's not used, and precisely why I'm in here, privacy.

I throw warm water into my face, closing my eyes before I rub it into my skin, trying to escape this sudden feeling of cold throughout my entire body, spreading from just one area on my neck, the place where I was bitten.

I dry off my face and look in the mirror, to feel terror come over me. Now I know why the cold feeling is spreading. Emanating from the wound on my neck are…what are those. I lean foreward and lift a shaking finger to them. They look almost like roots, spreading across my skin, up my neck and the side of my face, across my neck, and down to the back of my neck. They are dark black, and even someone without medical training like myself can tell that they are veins, but what is going on. They are sticking out of the skin, and there must be some kind of black liquid going through them.

It's causing the cold feeling, and lets see, because they are veins they don't only spread along the skin, but into my very flesh, into my neck. Then, I realise. It's spreading from the bite, just where I was bitten, just like snake venom does in prey. "V-Venom?, it's venom!'' I whisper, before I walk back to the mirror and look in fear.

It's spreading, slowly, but definitely. Now that I focus I can feel it throughout my body. It's in my mouth, through my tongue, causing the thirst, it must be. Inside my body it's spread much further then on the surface, it's in my brain, that's why I looked on Ayanokoji and felt… thirsty. It's spreading through my neck, towards my chest, it probably has been since I was bitten…

I choke on my own saliva. I begin to breathe heavily as I continue to stare in horror at what is happening to me. My thirst is so strong now. I run the taps and drink greedily, not even cupping my hands, drinking strait from the tap. It does nothing to quench my thirst, I just feel it go down my throat, it satisfies nothing…

I feel the cold make its way to my mouth, and suddenly, I feel like im going to be sick. I lurch foreward, but instead of bile rising out of my throat, my two canine teeth fall from my mouth, along with a load of blood from where they one were. I gag on my blood, a stinging pain in the gums were my teeth were. I touch them with my tongue, and gasp as the pain stings even more as…two new teeth force their way through the gums, causing even more blood to spill. They are longer and much sharper then before…they are…fangs?

I gawp at the mirror, looking at the bloody fangs. ''Oh my god oh my god oh my god im turning into a vampire!'' I whisper, stepping back until my back hits the wall and I slide down, curling up as I whimper. _'__Whats __going __on __what__'__s __going __on?__' _I wonder…

The bell signifying the end of break sounds. I gulp slightly. _'__What __about __my __classes __I __can__'__t __go __out __like __this!__'_ I think as I continue to look at the veins. _'__I__'__ll __go __home, __yeah __that__'__s __what __I__'__ll __do, __one __day __can__'__t __hurt __right?,__mum __will __know __what __to __do, __she__'__s __a doctor__right?, __she__'__ll __know__…' _I think as I straiten, giving a shiver as I stumble my way out and note that im now so pale I look like a corpse…all apart from a mesh of black veins…

I walk out of the bathroom, still holding a hand to my face and neck to hide the marks. I give a slight whimper of pain as the venom continues to spread, creating a painfully cold sensation. A few people look at me concernedly but I ignore them and they move along away from me. I quickly leave the school without notice, running like hell, ignoring all the speed tickets.

It's like some kind of horror book, except that this all feels real, if this is meant to be a dream then it's been a very long one, to long to be something that ends…

**Like? Dislike? R&R so I know whether to continue with this or not.**


	2. The problems of transformation

****Well, seeing as the two people to review liked this story i will do my best to continue with it. Special thanks to MaryheartsMusic and DarknessInYourEyes for their encouraging eyes. This chapter is dedicated to you both and i hope you enjoy it. ****

****"Damnation" - speech****

********_'Damnation'_ - Thought****

********'Damnation'******** - other voice/meaning, such as a flashback****

********Warnings: Cursing****

Disclaimer** - I didn't write it last chapter and i doubt many people will notice but Akasha Von Bloodriver is effectivly Akasha from Rosario + Vampire, sorry if anyone noticed. I do not own this **character** naturally**

******Anyway enjoy!**

I run and run and run until I can't run anymore, I run so fast I don't even register the world around me, the people stares or the cars rushing past all feel so surreal. Eventually I half collapse in a back ally way, some kind of force making me go in there, seeking the dark and the quiet.

Curling up as the cold continues to spread through my abdomen, my muscle's cramping up as I do so leaving me paralysed. I begin to whimper more and more as the cold continues to spread through me, reaching my heart which now rapidly propels it through my body, causing all muscles to paralyse, leaving me immobile, helpless as cold comes over my form and I suddenly feel super conscious of myself and alert of the world around me.

Time seems to slow down for me, only my eyes able to move, and they do, I watch the beat of every flies wing as it goes past me. What I know to be a minute feels like…like an hour.

All I can do is shiver from the crushing cold around me, and feel the burning thirst in my throat as I slowly begin to feel like im drowning in an endless ocean of cold. The cold reaches my eyes, and feel a spike of pain go through them. I would cry out and try to bring my hands to my eyes, but I can't. They feel like they are on fire, along with having a hot knife plunged into them, oh hell it hurts!, like nothing I have ever felt before and I doubt I will ever feel anything like it ever again.

Despite the paralysis, I somehow manage to open my mouth and scream with all my might, a single, pained scream that shatters the window closest to me, it's such a pained scream that it is really high pitched. For one single moment, I have a feeling as if my very heart is being split apart into three pieces, and then doing so for a split second. The two other part's seem to leave me.

The world suddenly feels so cold against my skin, so very cold that I shiver, the only other warmth two objects against my back, almost like bare skin. Suddenly I feel so empty as if a portion of myself has been pulled away at that instant when there was that pain in my heart, what is this all?

I dimly become aware of tears coming from my eyes as the pain continues to burn. I don't know how long passes until it stops, all that matters is that it does, slowly the pain recedes from my eyes, and I manage to open my eyes, blinded by tears. My entire body is cold now, the poison reaching everywhere, leaving me in a cold void. _'__Please__… __please __just __let __someone __find __me__…'_ is all I can think as the thirst continues to build and the warmth on my back.

I don't know how much longer I lay there, it feels like days but…it could just be minutes though. After awhile the patches of warmth disappear and I return to shivering and whimpering as my sight returns, and I find myself staring at the wall. Slowly feeling returns to my muscles and I manage to force myself up, although it feels like all of my muscles are bound in bandages.

Forcing myself up I manage to stand, and jump as a long lock of blue hair come's into my view. I grab it and follow it up into my hair. I grab more of my hair and look at it. All blue. I finally have blue hair!

'_Although __im __still __a __monster __at least __I __finally __have __my a unique h__air __colour__…'_ I think cryptically. Managing to take stagger foreward I weakly chuckle. _'__I __bet __I __look __a __right __mess__…'_ I think. "I should…find a…mirror…" I think out loud as I continue to stagger foreward. I look down and jump as I find myself to be naked. _'__WHAT __THE __FUCKING __HELL!__'_ I think as I look around to see if there is anyone looking. There isn't.

I look around for a source of clothes and my eyes rest on a couple of clothes in a dumpster. I sigh as a gust of wind chills me to the bone. I grab the boxers, a pair of dirty jeans and a plain white top. Pulling on the overly long clothes I notice just how thin and small I am. "Have I shrunk?" I wonder as I realise im about half a foot shorter then I was and so much thinner my ribs are visible. At the same time I lick around my parched mouth to find the fangs still there.

I manage to escape the allys and people both stare and move out of my way, causing me to worry and so walk as quickly as possible. It must be my blue hair. I come in front of my mother house and stop for a second, thinking. "She'll turn me away, she won't recognise me and think it's a prank…" I think before I look down at the floor. "She won't love me anymore…" I think before I trudge slowly along the road and sit on the sidewalk, resting my head on my arms. "But…but…I have to protect her! I have to support her!" I mutter to give myself some form of conviction.

I look back at my house. It is small, with a tiny and largely overgrown garden (neither of us have time to look after it). It's populated with thick brambles a meter and a half thick (mum always preferred to call them blackberry bushes because it sounds better). There are a couple of small trees emerging from this thorny mess along with the odd fox hole. The house itself is the same, small and cheap. Despite being a doctor mum can't afford anything better because she has always had me to raise. Its so sad, especially how dad never came back to help her with me.

I can't just let her worry about me, but what do I do!". I touch my neck where the two bites are and wince when they sting. Still fresh I notice and dribbling blood. _'__I __could __have __her __run __some __kind __of __diagnostic __on __me __that __would __convince __her!__'_ I think before I stand. _'__Still __she __won__'__t __be __home __for __atleast __another __five __hours, __and __my __house __keys __were __in __my __other __clothes __which __somehow __disappeared__…' _I think before I sit back down on the pavement in the shade.

An hour later…

I sigh as I watch cars pass listlessly, bored out of my skull. "Only four more of there left…" I think disparagingly. I sigh and sit up, and my face touches the sunlight emanating from the fall of fire now high in the sky. The moment my skin touches the light it burns as if it has been branded by burning iron and I scream as I move back into the shade and glare hatefully at the ball of light before I stop.

'_I __really __am __a __vampire __now, __burnable __by __the __light__…'_ I think as I stand and cross the road to the shaded side and into an ally, not taking my eyes off the building I call home as I lean against a dumpster and stare at the building as people pass. I try not to look at them and try not to imagine all the blood that must be in their bodies, full to bursting point and waiting to be drunk. I shake my head and try to ignore all these new urges.

Three hours later…

I got so bored I got up and left to explore the area around me, not that I don't know it by heart anyway. Keeping to the shadows I look around the shops and generally keep myself entertained.

It's strange, but as I look around at all the people in Tokyo, it really packed today. I guess that the schools are beginning to end for the day and now all the kids go shopping. And so I make my way into the shopping area's, getting a lot of looks from all the kids and other shoppers. "Hey you!". I turn and look at a girl who runs upto me and glomps me in a huge hug as I blink from shock.

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE LIND WANIJIMA FROM AIR GEAR!" (**1**) she yells in my ear as what I presume to be a couple of her friends come up and pull her off with apologetic looks on their faces. "Were sorry she get's a bit hyper and um…out of control…" they apologise as she is dragged off, leaving me very confused.

I shrug and try to ignore all the human smells in the air, the sweat and the other assorted scents. Instead I window shop the assorted stores, having no money on me, that is until I pass a load of anime and manga fans. They stare at me, before they all grow grins, grab me and drag me into a cosplay store. After a whirl of people, clothes and money I find myself standing outside of the store, dressed in a white top and a orange high collared zip up jacket with a deliberately frayed and destroyed collar, the fashion apparently along with buying my a pair of black trousers as the fangirls and boys leave me alone, strange breed of teenagers…

Although, I still don't mind cosplayers. They are strange but so am I, so we get along just fine. They even paid for my clothes, although they kept referring to me as Lind-kun…

As I make my way back though I only get more and more stare's, this time from people in ally ways, dead pairs of eyes with hungry looking grins. I shiver and hurry along quickly back into the alleyway looking over the house and I smile as I notice mums small car parked at the driveway, a small Honda. I then scowl as I notice the sunlight still bathing the pathway.

'_Damn you huge ball of hydrogen-split nuclear fission in space three planets away!'_

I sit down cross legged and watch the house lazily, the sun slowly creeping up along it's walls. I so want to just brave the sun and just explain to mum what happened and for her to make everything better for me. The moment the sun reaches the top of the door I scoot over and knock on the door, well more hammer. A ball of nerve's so huge I could be crushed under it make's itself known to me as for a second I consider running away.

A second later a very scared, worried and stressed out mum appears at the door. Her face's falls when she sees me. "Oh…im sorry…can I help you?" she asks, looking over my shoulder. "Only im worried about my son and im waiting for him to come home…" she adds and my nerve's grow even more as I take a shaky breath. I look her in the eye.

"Im your son…"

She blinks before she scowls. "Are you trying to be funny? Because your not!" she says angrily before she move's to slam the door. "Stop I really am Daniel!" I shout and she glare's at me before she tries to slam the door on me. I put my foot in the way and stop it. "Your scared of thunder! You once had a boyfriend called Derrek and you are part of the Tokyo lower district hospital for critical emergencies where you work as staff number 345 687!" I shout and her eyes widen.

"How do you know all of that?" She whispers, stunned as I continue. "You are 42 years and you hate patients that make it harder to do stitching by squirming, and you still have a teddy bear called Ted on the second shelf of the right part of your room!" I reply and she pales a little. "How…how do you…" she asks before I look at her and a small tear slides down from my eye.

"Because im your son! Im your Daniel!" I say. She pauses before she looks me up and down. "Ignore what I look like you know it to be true and I know everything that ever happened that we never told anyone about!" I continue imploringly. "Do you remember that time I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares so you stayed up all night and let me sleep in your bed and you held me in your arms and comforted me for all of it?" I ask, pulling out my trump card.

There is a pause before she opens the door and pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh Daniel what's happened to you!" she cries loudly as she almost crushes me to death. I just hug her back as she pulls me inside and closes the door behind me.

No words are said, just a tearful exchange. After a couple of minutes she pushes me away and looks me up and down, and give's a sob. "W-What happened to you Daniel?" she asks sadly before she promptly tries to pull me into a deep hug but I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her. I lead her to the small sitting rooms sofa, sit her down and take a deep breath before I tell her the whole story from the moment I entered that club to where I am now.

At the end she looks at me in half disbelief, half shock. To strengthen my story I showed her my fangs and the two semi healed holes in my neck. She even took a sample of the black stuff vemon for analysis for me. That's what being a true mother is about, supporting and helping your child all the way…

Once im done it's ten at night and we both feel exhausted, me from what has happened today and mum from the stress of worrying (the school phoned to say that I had disappeared). But we still have things to discuss, chiefly what to now that I look 'completely different' according to mum.

I sigh as the issue of the future comes up and look at my lap. "The authorities will get suspicious if I just disappear off the face of the earth and you claim to have another son who is on none of the records…" I say and she sighs, looking a little frightened but resolved. "We will claim that you, er, Daniel went overseas to live with your…dad…" she says, halting on the word Dad and looking away quickly. We don't talk about him ever, I don't even know his name and mum never told me anything more then that he was a 'handsome fellow'.

I nod as she give's another sob but wipes it away with a steely resolve. "And you will be…you will be my other son who has been living with friends because of your mental condition…" she continues and I raise an eyebrow. "Mental condition?" I ask, a little affronted. "You think you're a vampire and have been in an institution until recently when you have finally been deemed safe for others to meet…" she continues, thinking. "That would work well as they don't keep records on patients beyond their problem and there is such thing as believing you are a vampire…it's called Renfields syndrome" she continues before she picks up a phone.

"I just need to call a few contacts to get your birth and medical certificates sorted…" she continues as she begins to dial and I blink. "What sort of contacts?" I ask. She winces a little. "Underworld contacts from my protesting days…" she replies and I don't bother to ask. Instead I close my eyes a little and wait. Something tells me it's going to be a long night.

Three hours later…

"Okay then, your name is now Kim Hikunagi, you were born on the twenty first of October 1996 and are 15 years old. You were born with birth defects causing you fangs, your eyes and blue hair and have extreme photophobia".

"You were incarcerated in the Tokyo Juvenile Insane asylum at the age of five due the voices in your head getting to you and convincing you that you were a vampire helped by your appearence. You attacked and tried to drink the blood of two other children before you were sent away. After this you were given electroshock and drug based therapy along with counselling until a month ago when you were released after being diagnosed as 'safe for interaction' with the public".

"This was at the same time as your brother Daniel left to live with his father overseas…" continues the man with the sunglasses and black suit to me as my mother sits to the side.

He turns to mum and pulls out some documents. "Here's your sons birth certificate, national insurance number and VISA along with his medical forms for his err…incarceration". Mum nods as she shoots a glance at me and give's an encouraging smile. The man looks at me before he nods silently and stands. "A pleasure doing business with you Miss Hikunagi, the Don was particularly intrigued when you gave us a call…" he says as he shake's her hand as well before he leave's into the night. I look at mum and she glance's at me.

"So…now we need to find a school as well then…" mum adds before she rubs her eyes. It's now one in the morning. I grimace. "Mum you need to go to sleep you have work tomorrow…" I tell her and she smile's a small bit. "Don't worry baby I'll call in sick tomorrow whilst we find you a school" she says, in a way saying I have no choice over this.

The next day…

"Wake up you!"

I grunt and roll over, only to get tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets as I fall ungracefully off my bed and yelp. I can hear mum laughing at me as I manage to find an air hole and take a deep breath of fresh air, panting a little from having to do battle with my own bed.

"This thing will suffocate me to death one day" I mutter as I sit up and glance at mum. She has bags under her eyes and looks exhausted and stressed but happy. "I found you a school, darling!" she announces as she unravels me from the covers and hums happily. I blink. "Already?" I ask and she grins and nods, unusually bubbly and I frown. _'__Not __only __is __she __dealing __with __my __problem __she __had __to __do __all __that __paperwork __and __stay __up __all __of __last __night __and __now __she__'__s __happy?__'_ I question as I stand up and watch her work her way around my room, clearing up and closing the curtains as well.

It's early; she woke me up just before the sun rise, such a considerate woman. "Not only that dear but it's absolutely perfect! It will give you blood and deal with your photophobia and everything" she continues and I blink. "It's also private so you'll finally be going to a good school as well!" she continues as I blink, stunned. "How did you pull that one off? I ask, stunned.

She just grins. "They've given you a scholarship Dani- err Kim!" she says, pausing and stumbling over her words for a second. I nod as I push a lock of blue hair out of my way only for it to return and I scowl at it. Mum leave's as I walk into the small bathroom groggily, then look in the mirror and yell. Mum seems to have been expecting this to an extent and so doesn't come up to investigate as I drop the deodorant im holding at my appearance.

Im so different. Im not surprised that mum didn't recognise me yesterday, with the blue hair in spikes, even behind my neck it stick ups into spike's pointing backwards. My face is completely devoid of acne or imperfection, with pale but smooth skin on a rather handsome face. But it's my eyes that get me the most. They are pure black with bright gold pupils and a gold ring around that.

I stare back at them before I manage a tiny chuckle at how impossible all this is. I always have been wired, and I guess I look better and more special like this, even if the photophobia is going to be a (painful) pain in the ass. I sigh before I freshen up and leave to join my mother down stairs where she is preparing my favourite breakfast, bacon sandwiches and tomato sauce. I take's a seat, noting that mum has closed all of the blinds. I scowl at the light pouring through a crack before I turn to see a piece of paper addressed to me in front of me

_Master Kim Hikunagi_

_We are pleased to offer you a place at the St Catherines School for the gifted and Bright. This decision has been made in light of your exceptional IQ results when you were confined at the Tokyo Juvenile Insane Asylum._

_Not only can we offer you some of the best education in the world, but we can also accommodate for your conditions along with your personal physical and mental welfare. For your photophobia we have a private study room you can board in if you desire to and is completely protected from sunlight. For your desire to consume blood we can and will supply you with medical blood should you join our institution._

_Your education will be paid for by an internal scholarship and we only have one demand for your education, to allow yourself to be examined by our psychology students as part of their case stuffy. Your condition (Renfields Syndrome) is both intriguing and of interest to many of our students and we would like to benefit from you and you from us._

_We hope to hear from you soon_

_Head of St Catherine's for the Gifted and Bright_

_Jacob Young_

I look over all the clauses, including and in particular the one about psychological analysis before I glance at mum from the side of my eyes to see her looking hopeful. As if sensing my question she interrupts me as I start to speak. "I asked dear, the analysis is simply interacting with other students and allowing them to ask you questions…any question they want" she says and I nod before I look down at the letter again. "The blood deal is good as well because then I won't be suspected of stealing it for you as well…" she adds, looking stressed.

I can tell that she desperately wants me to go, not only to accommodate for her needs but a free private school? It's like every parents dream for their children. I nod before I set the sheet down. "Well then, I guess we better confirm the place then…" I say and she smiles happily, despite everything that has happened.

**Enjoy? please R&R. **

(**1**) **Lind is a character from air gear from Air Gear**


	3. St Catherines

**The next chapter, as promised. Thanks again to DarknessInYourEyes for the review. ****All updates will be weekly on Friday now**

****"Damnation" - speech****

****_'Damnation'_ - Thought****

****'Damnation'******** - other voice/meaning, such as a flashback****

****Warnings: Cursing****

**Disclaimer - I didn't write it last chapter and i doubt many people will notice but Akasha Von Bloodriver is effectivly Akasha from Rosario + Vampire, sorry if anyone noticed. I do not own this character naturally**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Monday, three days later

I flatten the hem of my uniform, inspecting myself to make sure I look pristine. The uniform is exactly the same as my last but we have red and black stripes tie. Im wearing a white UV proof hoodie that mum managed to get me on the health care system, don't ask me how.

"Stop fussing dear you look okay!" mum announces for the fifth time today. I stare at the door hesitantly as the light creeps in from the side's. I take a deep breath. "You'll be fine dear just be your usual intellectual self!" she says before she take's my hand encouragingly and lead's me out. Im so small now I bet this looks like a mother and her child. I bow my head immediately to block out the light. My skin feels a little warmed and doesn't burn and I let out my breath as I walk over to mums car before we get in and drive.

The two hour long ride to St Catherine's is mostly filled with small conversation, what to do now and how much will miss each other now that im boarding and only coming back for the weekends. Mum also enjoys commenting on how im so much shorter it reminds her of when I was only a kid. I feel it in my rights to point out im only half a foot shorter. Eventually though, through all the laughs and making fun of each other we arrive and my jaw drops.

"Mum…this place is huge!"

It is indeed, building more like a manor house, but subdivided into about eight different structures, the biggest with a huge freaking _clock__tower_ as part of the main building. The other eight buildings are huge as well, the size of several city blocks each, I reckon that all the grounds must cover at least a dozen miles squared, and I can only see part a couple hundred meters a way!

We both get out and gawp at the size of the building. Mum giggles at the look on my face before she walks ahead before I follow her towards the school. Entering through the large doors I take in the grandeur of the building as mum lead's me towards a secretary at a desk in front of us. It's in a little alcove flanked by two grand sets of stairs. We ask for where to go and are directed by the woman herself who smile's at me in a polite but rather informal way.

Mum wave's me off before she leave's and I continue to follow the secretary up the stairs, me admiring the fine art and décor whilst also staying out of the light as I walk beside her and she give's me a small introduction along with a paper map of the school and my time table so that I won't get lost. She make's passing reference to the excellent academic results and then to the facilities, eight or so tennis courts…a golf course and two Olympic swimming pools seems a little extravagant though…

After a dozen or so seemingly random turns we come to a stop outside a mahogany door with a brass plaque saying 'Mrs R. Phelps. Head of Biology. Room 11A'. She opens the door and walks in. Instantly all the students snap to look at her. I swallow as she begins to speak. "Hello Mrs Phelps, I have Kim Hikunagi the special needs student" she introduces me and instantly eyes snap to me as I try to ignore the bright light all around the room.

"Well then Kim, go and join your school fellows" the secretary announces before she turns and leave's me standing in the doorway as I stand there awkwardly in my lowered hoodie. I take in the people here, all white, no real culture mix like my old school. There is silence before the teacher, a small spectacle wearing middle aged woman smile's kindly at me. "So then Kim, why don't you introduce yourself? You name, age hopes dream you know…" she orders as everyone looks at me expectantly as I walk in and stand there feeling like and idiot.

I nod and clear away my nerve's. "My name is Kim Hikunagi and im a vampire. I have extreme photophobia and have to drink medical blood once a day. Im here on a scholarship and I guess a few of you will be doing a analysis of me at some point in psychology…" I say in a perfectly controlled voice as I continue to hold my school bag in one hand and fidget with the other. There is a pause before the teacher steps in. "Kim is the student of whom Mr Young spoke of, after an accident in which he became convinced he was a vampire when he was younger through a condition known as Renfields syndrome and was put into a mental institution and has recently been released. He is completely safe for you to interact with…" she adds, and the air becomes a lot more awkward.

"Any questions for Kim?" the teacher asks as I notice a few tentative hands go up. The first question is from a tall ginger kid. "Yeah uh…what your condition?" he asks awkwardly as I recall what my forms said. "Schizophrenia which has led to my transformation into a vampire" I reply simply. "The condition led him to think this, he isn't really" the teacher says and I ignore her. Mum told me a _lot_ that I have to act like the classic representation of a vampire to keep the act up. "Why do you wear a hoodie?" another asks. I turn to look at him. "Well it is resistant to the light, I can walk around outside with it on without burning to ash" I reply and he nods.

Most of the questions are vampire related, but after that I take a seat in the darkest part of the room and the day start's. I manage to last until lunch where I follow the others out of our room like a shadow behind them. A few look uncomfortable but say nothing. I follow them all the way to the cafeteria.

The food here is…over the top. Most of it is like more expensive then a normal persons entire monthly shopping list! I mean they have Froe Gras on toast for free! Does that consist a normal school meal?

I follow the ever growing queue of chattering teenagers and join on the end. I never did socialise well and now it just feels impossible given my conditions. A couple of people look at me scared including a load of smaller children but they don't speak. It's like everything within a meter of me is actually another dimension that no-one is aware of. I come upto one of the cater ladies and give her my names she winces and hands me a bag of blood along with a couple of tablets and a steak with gravy and roast potatoes.

I can feel eyes on me from all directions as I turn curtly on my heels and dead for the closest table which is mercifully deserted, sit down and looks at my lunch. My stomach give's a long growl when it notice's that the steak is very rare, very pink and releasing…red…juices…red…like… blood. Before I know it I have my fork stabbed through the piece of meat, lifted it to my mouth and ripped a chunk off it before chewing. I hungrily and swallowing it almost whole. There is silence from the people around me but I just continue to devour it.

"He's the psycho isn't he?" asks a whisper and I stop, my eyes narrowing as I look at the clean plate. It took me just about twenty seconds to finish it all. "Yeah but he's got a problem hasn't he?" asks another and my hand clenches before I pull open my blood bag, pop the tablets (which are apparently to help my schizophrenia but im not sure what it will do to a 'healthy' mind like mine) and gulp both down whilst drinking through the tube that would usually be used for an IV.

Suddenly a person is sitting opposite me, a girl with a kind looking face and black hair with a stake herself but with broccoli and carrots. I blink at her as she smiles at me. "Your Kim aren't you?" she asks bluntly and I nod, a little taken a back. She smiles before she ducks down a little to look under my hood. She blinks. "You have blue hair?" she asks, stunned and I grin, revealing my long fangs.

Unlike what I was expecting she just seems fascinated by the hair and fangs. She giggles at my blunt quote before she beckons a couple of other people over who seem to be friends. "C'mon guys he's not dangerous!". I deadpan at this comment.

Grumbling mentally at this comment I watch as the three girls sit down in silence, all looking a little scared though. I try smiling but it just shows off the fangs and I can feel their dis-ease, taste it in the sweat they all release…

"So then you're the special needs boy?" one asks and I nod as I take another sip on my half full blood bag before I mentally grin and offer it to one of them. The girl in question pales and declines. I shrug and finish it off myself before I lay it onto the tray. "Shame it was O negative…pretty fine…" I reply and the blue eyes one blinks. "You can tell blood types apart?" she asks stunned and I nod. "O is sweet. A is salty and tangy. B has a rather acidic flavour that I don't like and AB is moderately salty but has a definite after taste…" I reply as the blue eyed one listens fascinated.

"So what's it like to have load's of voices in your head?" asks another one, clearly the smartest as she is wearing glasses and actually taking note's of what im saying. I shrug. "They are annoying but you start to see them as comfort when all you have is mother and the men in white" I reply and give a shiver at the idea of being in an asylum. "Sometimes they tell me to do things but the pills help a little…" I reply keeping up the act. They all nod.

"What do you look like under that hood?" the last of the four asks as she stare's at me blankly. I pull my hood off after making sure there is no direct sunlight. A few of them gasp as I reach back and pull my hair a little to stop it from falling foreword's as I watch the girls reactions as there is silence around me. The quiet one and the blue eyed leader blush heavily as the other two giggle at their reactions.

"Wow…you don't look like what I was expecting" the smart one says. I grin. "I get that a lot…I bet you were expecting black hair and red eyes…" I note and a few nod. The blue eyed girl just stare's at my eyes though. She puts her face almost nose to nose with me as she stare's into my star like eyes with her own blue ones with fascination. "You have amazing eyes you know…" she says and I frown.

"Hey Hatsune how did you rope in this hunk of man beef?" asks a voice as I glance around to see another group of girls with a girl identical to the blue eyed one staring at what I presume to be her identical twin. 'Hatsune' as I guess she is called smiles. "Hey sis this is Kim the special needs student, Kim this is my sister Miku!" the bubbly girl says happily.

The other sister frowns in concern. "You shouldn't be talking to him Hatsune he's dangerous" she announces looking annoyed. The blue eyed girl frowns. "He isn't sis he's really nice and polite! He hasn't even lifted a finger against us" she replies as the other frowns. "Hatsune he's a psycho you should know better!" the twin says before she drags Hatsune away by the wrist and her friends follow, leaving me alone.

I pull my hood back up and grumble before I blink, as a glitter of gold catches my eye and I notice the gold bracelet that has fallen onto the table. I grab it before I look at it. It is solid and on the outside it says. "Hatsune Mikunimi. Second heir to the Mikunimi family" I mutter. "Must have dropped it…" I think before I stand and a waiter, yes a waiter comes along and take's away my tray.

The afternoon passes slowly for me, as I keep looking around for Hatsune so I can give her bracelet back to her. She isn't in my lessons though and I have to stay focused and top of the class to keep my scholarship. By the end of the day as I walk to the secretary again im not only tired but also have a headache from focusing to hard. I show her the bracelet and she take's it into lost property. With that I leave to my boarding room.

It's in the main buildings attic (which is filled with gold harps and backup grand pianos…damn rich people). Even this area is grandiose and filled with pointless waste's of money like gold framed paintings of students, who will ever appreciate them in an attic. Still though I make my down a corridor lined by the paintings and marble statues until I find my room, a door saying 'Room 616'. I laugh as I realise it's the devil number.

Opening it I walk in and almost fall in a dead faint. I was expecting something small and…well attic like, a bed a desk with maybe a single window along with a basic toilet. I wasn't expecting a bedroom the size of my old house with a huge single bed with silk covers and eider down pillows. There is a desk the size of a bed with multiple drawers and a light along with some candles. In this huge space there is also a plasma screen TV (about fifty inch!) along with…is that and Xbox elite?

I scoff. I don't like Xbox, or Playstation…or Wii. No, for me the only games that matter are classic Game Boy Colour ones or Game Boy Advance, classic games. Naturally though none can compare to pokemon though.

The floor is a fine wood, I like it a lot and the walls are a dark purple with silver trees on, like some strange forest. There are seven huge windows over looking the dark school, night having settled heavily by now. There are large UV blocking blinds as well. I investigate the ensuite bathroom and my jaw drops at the huge bath tub, hot tub and shower along with a sink big enough to drown a rhino in along with a huge crystal mirror on the wall. The tiles are marble as well.

"This area is not just a living place, it's equivalent to a five star hotel suite! AND IT'S ALL MINE, MINE MWAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh evilly before I stop. "Man having to act like I have a condition is almost making think I do…" I mutter as I undress and step in the shower the size of my old bathroom before I turn it on as hot as I can.

I enjoy it for atleast 45 minute's before I finally step out, dry off and change into a set of clothes I packed with me (someone dropped my bags off here for me earlier when I was being taken to my class). Dressing in a plain white top and shorts I walk over to my desk and begin to do my homework.

An hour later…

"And that is how a exponentially rising population has led to global problems regarding food and how it will impact on the world to come…" I mutter as I finish my work and lean back in my chair. I gave mum a call earlier to tell her how im doing and to send her some pictures of my accommodation, she's very jealous.

A ringing sound make's me sit up and look around to see my TV turning itself on and I blink as an image forms, blue eyes and black hair. Hatsune and her sister look around my room almost as if they can see in. "Wow I didn't know he was staying on campus!" says Hatsune as I blink and slowly approach the TV. "Oh there he is!". I blink as the two of them and a man who is much older but looks like them fix their stares on me. I blink. "Ummm…" I say, coming right upto the screen and look at the three of them. "Hiya Kim-san!" shouts Hatsune.

"We have heard that you have my daughters gold bracelet?" the man says in a businesslike manner. I nod. He makes an 'hmpth' sound. "And I trust that you will give it back to her when you see her tomorrow?" he demands, not asks and I nod before I frown. "How do I know that you not just my schizophrenia again? Last time I did what you said I got in trouble…" I say and the man blinks but his neutral face returns. "I can assure you that I am not a hallucination…" he says before he returns to the questions of the bracelet.

"I gave it to the secretary earlier…just get it from her tomorrow…" I say dismissively before the connection closes and I raise an eyebrow. "Rich people…" I mutter dismissively.

A week later…

I sigh heavily as I finish off my homework and sit back. The last week has been strange. People avoid me like a leper apart from Hatsune and her gang, and all because I have a supposedly psychotic history. To be honest I would react the same. Although there is a plus side, im now the top of almost all classes but maths. It make's sense, my A level option choices were History, Geography, Psychology and Biology with maths and English short courses compulsory along with PE.

That was amusing as well with my vampire enhanced strength and speed. We played bench ball and I took my usual role of defending, except that I was to good and soon it was just me left VS an entire team, and I still won! Running race's is fun now as well seeing as I can run so much faster then any of the others, for the first time in my life im the best at everything! I can finally look down on the people who used to bully me for not being the best at sport.

Of course though there have been bad times, when those kids tried to make fun of me was annoying until I terrified them with a good old fashioned slasher smile that sent them running back to their mothers with their tails between their legs.

Also I can't sleep at night, not until like three in the morning when im so exhausted I fall into a coma like state only to be woken up at eight to get ready for the day. Even when I do sleep they are haunted by dreams of fangs and that Akasha woman's smile, that damn smile! I always feel so helpless and weak in those dreams as well, as if im just an ant before her and she is using me like a puppet. The dream tonight however is the worst yet.

Dream…

In a dark, stone walled cell I look around and try to move only to find myself stopped by chains around my wrists. I thrash around and as usual in these dreams try to change them, try to get out of them. I imagine the chains turning into jelly, I try to make them disappear into smoke but they stay real, rubbing painfully against my wrists. The dripping of water is constant as I wrestle with my bindings, a soft scurrying of rats in my ears along with my gasps of pain as the chains rub my skin raw.

"Don't bother…" says a small voice and I whip my head around to see another boy chained to the wall next to me. The only thing is that he is limp and looks exhausted, his hair matter and his clothes dirty. He only looks like a teenager, maybe thirteen. He has a mass of messy white hair that mostly hangs down, especially at the back where it comes down to his mid back. He is wearing a blue and white striped top that looks very damp and has blue shorts on. He has large, glaring yes with dark golden pupils. "You can't escape whatever you do…all this place is controlled by her mind…" he whispers in a voice that is soft, having not broken as he stare's at me from the corner of his eyes. I frown.

"There's got to be a way…" I reply as I continue straining against the chains. "So then…why does she want you as well?" asks the other boy almost casually even though he looks like he is barely awake. "Who?" I ask and he grits his teeth as if in pain. "Bloodriver, Akasha Bloodriver…" he replies. I blink but shrug. "I don't know why she wants me…when she bit me she called me her fledgling…" I reply as I stop my straining to allow my wrists to recover.

"You to huh?" he asks bitterly as he stare's at the floor. I nod. "What is a fledgling anyway?" I ask. He looks as if he is about too reply before a loud squeaking/keening sound stops us and we both look up, and a shiver goes down my spine as I look up to see the seemingly gentle, beautiful and serene face of Akasha Bloodriver. She smile's softly at me as I stop my struggling and I can feel my eyes widening and a small whimper escaping my lips.

She smiles at me as she stalks over and I find myself pressing as much as I can into the wall and trying to disappear as she seems to take slow, deliberate steps towards me. The other boy looks like he's terrified as well as he mimics my behaviour. She leans a little over me and grips my chin lightly but for some reason I can't move away and her seemingly good natured smile just grows a little.

"Well then you finally manage to join us then? You took your time…you are quite resilient my little fledgling…" she almost purrs whilst keeping the smile up. Strangely it isn't evil or have anything more then a caring and kind look in her eyes. "But you're here now and that's all that matters…" she adds as she leans closer. "It took me awhile to locate and break down your mental defences…"

"Mental defences?" I manage to ask and she reaches out and cups my cheek like when she bit me. "Hmm, you managed to put up a very weak mental shield instinctively against me…so I've just been wearing it down…" she replies as she coos a me as if im a baby and I glare at her. "Now that I've broken through though you will be coming here every night until I find you…" she adds.

I look at her sharply. "I have better things to do then come to this decrepit cell you know woman!" I yell at her as the boy next to me freezes in fear. She frowns and I feel the little courage I had left leave me. "You will not address or speak to me like that…" she orders and I begin to shake uncontrollably. "Do you understand?" she asks quietly and I nod. She smiles as I glance at the other boy to see him sitting as far away from her as possible.

Meanwhile she pushes up my lip with her finger and take's a glance at my fangs. "Awww you still have baby fangs!" she says with a giggle before she let's go of my lip.

"Don't worry little one you'll grow proper fangs eventually…" she says with that damn smile. I look at her both angrily and questioningly at the same time as I give one of the chains a tug but it doesn't budge. "Baby fangs darling, when your older you'll get permanent and much sharper ones, now their just like elongated human ones…" she says and I shiver at how much of a mothering tone she has taken. I try to kick at her but suddenly my foot stops and I struggle to make it move.

"You are in my dreamscape now Daniel, you have no power here at all. You might want to get used to it because your going to be spending all your nights here from now on until either you find me or I find you…" she says.

I look upto meet her eyes slowly and can only feel hate for all of this, for making me into a monster, for making me have to change my entire life, for all the stress she caused my mother! "Maybe I don't want you to find me! Maybe I want you to get out of my life completely" I hiss at her and suddenly she is holding me by the throat and in the air. She only holds me with a single hand as well as she crushes my airways as she leans closer to my face, for the first time she actually looks angry.

"Im going to find you no matter what! You can't stop me and if I have to I will make you come here and get no sleep until your so weak and desperate that you will come crawling to me!" she says angrily as she give's me a little shake. I just glare at her as the boy next to me give's a whimper. I don't have enough air in my airways to do the same and so just try to conserve what little I have as my gaze goes fuzzy. She drops me to the floor as she looks down at my gasping form. Slowly she begins to reach for me.

End dream

Suddenly a huge searing pain erupts along my face and I scream as im brought back to the real world. I sit up in my bed, sweat pouring off my as I clutch my face and look around for the source of the pain and glare at the narrow crack of sunlight making it's way through the window blind.

"Fucking hell…" I hiss to myself as I check my alarm to see it's only a couple of minute's before I planned to get up anyway. I mutter obscene words as I touch the now tender skin of my right cheek and forehead where the light touched.

With a sigh I get out of bed and busying about my day, although I can't help but keep touching my neck where that woman throttled me. With a sigh I pull on my hoodie over my uniform and then put on my shoes. Standing strait I grab my bag and leave, but not before I glance at the mirror from the side of my eye. "Could have thought I saw something…" I mutter as I leave.

Walking to my first lesson I can't help but keep looking behind me, a feeling of something watching me prickling my back. "Bloody woman…" I mutter as a couple of other students stare at me. "Thinking she can find and control me…" I continue as they edge away from me. "I'll kill her! I'll make her suffer…" I continue as they look at each other and quickly walk off.

I make it to my first class and take my seat as the teacher bustles in behind me. As usual the class goes silent as the teacher enters although im sure I have an effect to though as people subconsciously move away from me as I walk down the isle between desks to me seat near the back right corner.

As soon as I sit down though the door opens and a rather frightened looking head of psychology bustles in, looking rather frightened as she make's her way over to me. "Kim I need to talk to you…" she says as she grabs me by the wrist and almost drags me out of the room and into her office where she has me sit down and she take's a seat as well.

"I have been told by a couple of concerned students that you were muttering to yourself about making someone suffer. Im putting your prescription up" she says in a business like way as she hands me another box of tablets. "Two in them morning, three at lunch and one in the evening" she orders as she passes me several bottles worth of the white tablets.

"You need to be careful what you say Kim, your not in the asylum anymore and you can't just say what the voice's are telling you outloud okay?" she asks whilst putting a kind smile on her face. I nod and say that I will be more careful before she escorts me back to class and I retake my seat.

The day passes much like the others, work, break, ignore the desire to drink others peoples blood, lunch, ignore desire to drink other peoples blood, end of school. That is until I get back to my room, tired, exhausted and collapse onto my bed face down in the pillows. There is a small lapse of time, before I feel it.

A heavy feeling descends on my mind and suddenly flashes of memory are coming back to me, even one's I had forgotten. _'__Hello __little __fledgling__…'_ come's Akasha Bloodriver's voice and I tense up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!" I whisper shout at her as I glare at my wall as I try to somehow stop her from roaming freely through my memories.

'_Hm? __It__'__s __a __little __difficult __but __now __your __mental __defences __are __down __I __can __come __any time __I __want__'_ she replies as she seems to enjoy looking at my sixth birthday. "Why can't you just leave me alone haven't you done enough!" I hiss at her angrily. I can feel her pause. _'__Your __my __fledgling, __my __baby, __my __child __even. __I __have __to __know __my __babies __pasts __don__'__t __I? __that __is __what __a __good __mother __does__…'_ she replies and I glare at the wall with all my possible hatred.

"Don't you dare talk about being a good mother to me. You are nothing but…I don't even know what you are, but a true mother is there from start to finish and always believes in you no matter what. A true mother is always there and care no matter how stupid a fear is! You no nothing about being a true mother…" I reply as she stays silent throughout my entire speech.

On finishing there is a long pause. _'I know everything about being a mother, Sora'_ she says simply before I feel her heavy presence leave my mind and I relax a little even as I ponder that last line.

**Review...please?**


	4. There's nowhere I can't find you

**Early simply because I can. Thanks again to DarknesInYourEyes. This is going to be a very long multi part fic if my current plans continue for it but for that i will need reviews. Im sorry but this chapter is much shorter then before, it's kinda setting up for the next chapter which will posted very soon. **

_**Unless i get more reviews I**** will not bother with this story any longer!**_

****"Damnation" - speech****

****_'Damnation'_ - Thought****

****'Damnation'******** - other voice/meaning, such as a flashback****

****Warnings: Cursing****

A month later…

I lay awake in my bed staring into the darkness of my room. _'__Can__'__t __sleep__…__Akasha __will __be __there__…'_ I think, shivering a little. She's always there, she always brings me into that cell with the other boy and then she…she…she talks to me, she keeps saying that im her fledgling and to leave my humanity behind. I always try to get away and try to get her to leave me alone but she's always there she never leave's!

I get so little proper sleep now and I eat much less then before due to stress that my skin has become a much paler and thinner. My psychology teacher who is also my psychiatrist and doctor said she's worried and I now have a person surveying me when I eat and sleep to make sure I get enough, and they still think it's my schizophrenia playing up!

My eyes slowly narrow but I try to stop them. _'Come now__little __fledgling __come __to __your __mummy__…'_. I faintly hiss at the voice but the exhaustion is too great…

Dream…

Drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…

I groan loudly as the feeling of cold stone on my back sends a shiver through me and the quiet whimpers hits my ears. I slowly open my eyes to see the cell and I swear loudly. "Don't say that she get's really angry!" come's the quiet and broken voice of the long haired boy as always. He's always here. A lot thinner then before I notice, infact he looks desperately ill with a sunken look to his face.

He glance's at me from the corner of his eye as another boy next to him groans. He has long, soft white hair that almost looks like silk. He has dull brown eyes which are leaking tears down his cheek. His fangs are glistening as he grits his teeth from some kind of pain. He was wearing a shirt but it is ragged and ripped, just the arms and back and collar remaining and so revealing his very thin and pale body with large droplets of blood on him.

There is another boy here this time though, with ragged silver hair with a shiny quality to i and the other boy his hands are held above his head in chains and he just stare's at us with that pained, crying look in their infinite emerald depths. I quickly look away. "W-Why did…why does… what does she want with us!" he asks in a choked voice, as if he's close to breaking down. The white haired boy just sighs and just hangs there miserably in the chains.

"She wants us…to be her children…" heel manages to mumble before he slumps even more. I blink and stare at him. "Daniel what did you say?" I ask. I managed to learn the silver haired boys name on my fourth visit here but usually he's just to exhausted to say anything. It's strange that we both have the same name. "She…she… turned us…because…she wants us to be…her children…" he manages to mumble as he give's a moan. "Whoa…what happened to him?" the silver haired boy asks. I glance at him. "He got captured by Bloodriver…he's in here all day and all night because she's in our dreams…" I explain as the sound of loud footsteps comes to us and we all give a simultaneous whimper.

"Hello babies!" come's her voice and I feel all but the exhausted Daniel press upto the wall. "I thought I would bring you something to eat!" she says as she pulls a plain chair from near the stone wall and sit's it about a meter away from us, holding a metal tray. She settles the tray down on her lap as she take's a seat and my mouth begins to water as I look at it. Tuna mayonnaise, Parma ham balls and a three glasses of blood. With a fork she take's a little of the tuna and offers it to 'white Daniel' on the end of a fork.

The tired, exhausted boy take's some hungrily and chews it. She smiles as the white haired boy refuses to look her in the eye, instead focusing on the floor. She just smiles at this before she turns to the silver haired boy. "Want some ham Daniel?" she asks grips a parma ham ball before she offers it to him. He snarls and take's it but tries to bite her fingers as he does so as I blink. _'__Were __all __called __Daniel?__'_. When she offers me some I do the same but both times her hand literally becomes a blur as she move's it away, seriously how fast does she move!

Next she turns to the blood and offers a little to each of us. As usual for me, and I guess for the others I drink it hungrily. I frown as I notice something strange about it's taste…kind of sweet, addictively so. I notice her smile turn into a beam as the three of us drink. She lifts her hands and gives a clap, and the chains fall from our wrists. Instantly the three of us stand and move to attack her. She just beams a wide smile. "Come on now little fledglings hug mummy…" she says as the three of us, even the half dead Bakura all move to punch her.

I gasp as do the other two as suddenly our bodies move by themselves and suddenly instead were in her arms. I growl at how she hugs us to her. White hair Daniel is to the right and is rested on her forearm, the other Daniel in the middle and has both mine and white haired Daniels head rested against it. I can both feel and hear the others growl, but in an almost hollow way. All our arms are hugging the damn woman around her thin waist as she beams before she begins to fuss our hair. I feel repulsed

"Wondering what's happening little fledglings? Well you know that blood? It was mine…" she says as I try fighting the command but strangely my body won't react. "When a fledgling drinks its masters blood it becomes it's servant and what's known as a 'childe'. Whatever I tell you to do you will now do no matter how much you fight" she says and I can sense the feeling of victory in her voice.

My eye's widen. _'__But __were __still __in __a __dream __aren__'__t __we?__'_ I wonder. I realise I can still move my mouth though. "So then babies, where are you in the real world and I will come and collect you one by one…" she continues as she uses her hand to stroke our hair. I open my mouth, stick out my tongue and bite down before my traitorous mouth can reply.

End dream…

I sit bolt upright as the pain of my bleeding tongue brings me back to reality. It's only early morning. I stand right up and throw on the 'Lind Wanijima outfit', the ragged orange top and white trousers before I run out of my room, only grabbing my phone and my wallet. I leave my clothes and toiletries behind.

Virtually flying down the corridor I jump the grand stairs and land on my feet. As I've noticed before there is no pain from the impact because im stronger due to the vampire part of me. People scream and then gasp as I stand up and run past them without a second glance. Coming to the office, which is mercifully empty at the moment. Grabbing the phone I punch the home number into it and wait. After a few seconds mum picks up. "Mum it's me Daniel! Listen im going to put this simply Akasha is onto me so im going to stay away from you to keep you safe okay?" I manage to say all in one sentence.

"Wait…what was that Daniel?" mum asks. I take a deep breathe and tell her again, this time slower. She listens in silence and at the end there is silence at the other end. "I understand dear…stay safe okay I'll be thinking about you…" she says before she hangs up. I sigh as I put the phone down.

"Well that was emotional…" comes Akasha's voice and I stiffen into stone. Thankfully she isn't probing through my head and seems more content to comment on my life. I collect my stuff from my room for the day. As I walk to psychology I find something that chills me to the bone. In any reflective substance, windows mirrors…even the super polished stone that makes up the floor has an image of Akasha bloodly Bloodriver in it. "Language Daniel…" she mutters in my head as the image's lips move the same and she raises an eyebrow.

"I must say, your one of the most troublesome little fledglings I've ever known…" she continues with that damn smile. "You've had others? I guess they committed suicide to get away…" I reply sarcastically and her eyes flare. "I'll have you know that each is perfectly well. Your brothers seem to be doing okay as well…" she replies ignoring my previous comment. "My brothers, the two other Daniel you chained up and torture? How's the one with white hair doing, he's starved and virtually dead because of you…" I reply as people stare at me.

"Ah yes little Baku does look a little hungry. But now that he's being such a good boy and drinking mummies blood he's better aren't you dear?" she replies. "Just let…her find you brother,,," comes the boys quiet voice with a slightly dreamy quality about it. I blink, stunned by this

"What the deal with this anyway Bloodriver? Surely you could just like, have children of your own rather then stealing others people" I ask. "Oh well you see you three are special children and so I have to have you as my own…" she replies simply as people stare. "You should speak with your mind, people will think that you are insane dear…" she says. I shrug. "Good, that's the impression im meant to convey". She doesn't question but instead sighs. "I don't know why you fight so hard Daniel, I've given you everything you want…" she says. "Name just what that is then" I challenge.

"Immortality"

"Watching all of my loved ones age and die? Immortality is the ultimate punishment and torture…"

"A beautiful body"

"I've had to change identity which has caused a huge stress for me"

She doesn't get a chance to continue as I enter psychology section and she stops to watch. I wince at the bright light as I enter the room but simply pull my hoodie tighter. "Ah so that's how you are always up during the day. Sun light proof clothing then, very smart idea of yours…" Akasha notes. I don't reply as I pull my books and pens out of my bag and take a seat and wait patiently.

"I could offer you everything you want in the world Daniel…I've seen where you live but I could give you a whole castle if you want. You never had enough money for toys? Well I'll give you enough gold to buy yourself a city made from teddy bears. You never liked your clothes but I could have a hundred wardrobes full of the finest silk garments made for you in just a few hours…I can give you a world of everything you want for all eternity…" she continues. I pause before my eyes meet hers.

"Your so stupid…"

She blinks, for the first time looking completely stunned. "This world of everything you promise sounds so boring. I want to be able to go through life's struggles and moments of joy and when im old I want to be able to look back and think it a life well lived. But now? Now all I have is an infinite life and no change of a peaceful death…you're a fool, you're the most foolish person I've ever met and I pity you for it" I tell her, seriously.

There is a long pause as the other students begin to slowly and casually mill in. "No Daniel. You are being a fool. You are blind behind your own ignorance" she replies calmly but there is something different. "So then Daniel, where are you? I want my third little baby in my arms…"

Before I can stop myself my mouth is moving for me. "St Catherine's School for the Bright and Gifted…" I say before I slap a hand over my mouth. I can see the victorious smirk on Akasha's face, her eyes glinting. "So my little baby got into a private school huh? I'll come and collect you the second the sun sets…" she purrs before her image disappears from the window next to me as I freeze from fear. I stand up and march over towards the psychology teacher as she greets students coming into the room.

Pushing some aside I look her eye to eye. "She's coming, Akasha's coming!" I tell her and she blinks. "Akasha? You mean your voice?" she asks seriously as silence falls and people listen, bloody nosy rich people…

I nod and she sighs. "Kim. She's only a voice, she's not a person" she replies as she begins to organise her desk. "No miss im not lying she's really coming for me!" I tell her desperately. She nods but I can tell it's false. "I'll put your prescription up okay? But now we need to start the lesson…" she replies as I feel defeat wash over me.

Three hours later

I can't focus, at all. My eyes dart all over the room checking for any slight movement. My fingers twitch erratically for one of my pockets in which I have a small knife I bought. My work is a scribbled mess of words that don't really make sense.

I think the others have noticed as people stare at me. The teacher pays no attention but the others are whispering and staring. My shoulders shake a little, I feel cold. "Now now baby im not that bad let mummy Akasha make you feel better" Akasha purrs and I jump a little. "You seem a little tense dear…" she continues and I can feel her grin from here.

Fours hours after that, The end of the day.

"Please you've got to let me go home for just a bit!" I plead. The headmaster looks unimpressed as he regards me. "I understand your condition Kim but you cannot let it rule you. Akasha Bloodriver doesn't exist. Your psychiatrist reports prove this. She's just a voice in your head…"

I glance out the window. It's winter so the sun it setting early, already turning the sky pink. "Please you've got understand I'll go insane if I stay here any longer". He just looks at me in an unimpressed way. "Im sorry Kim, but you cannot leave the school". I glance out the window. The suns half way down.

"Your prescription is already reaching it's maximum dosage, anymore and we will be breaking the law…there is no such person as Akasha Bloodriver, she didn't make you like this and she certainly isn't coming for you" he finishes. There is a pause before suddenly the rooms seems darker. I glance out the window.

The sun has set…

'_Hello __baby__…'_ comes the voice in my head, victorious sounding. There is a beep as my heart begins to pace. The Headmaster looks at the small comm. Thingy on his desk and presses the button. "Headmaster, there's a woman by the name of Akasha Bloodriver here to see Kim Hikunagi, shall I let her in?" There is deadly silence as the headmaster stare's at me in shock.

**Thanks for reading, please review or else the fic stops (I mean it!) **

**o.O**


	5. Meet the Adams family

**Well it's Christmas eve here where i am so i thought i would give this to you all as a gift. If you've read this far you know the format. Enjoy!**

Meet the Adams family

"She's here…" I whisper, trembling. He stands and presses to comm. Button. "Do not let her come up here. I will meet her down there…" he says before he turns to me. "Stay here whilst I deal with this…" he orders and leaves.

"Hmm you go to a nice school Daniel" Akasha comments as I fidget. I slowly get up and listen as faintly I can hear words coming from downstairs…I creep along the corridor until I come to the balcony above the reception room and look over it. There she is, wearing her black dress, her silver hair fluttering slightly in a nonexistent wind.

"I must ask you to leave miss, you are currently trespassing and I will get the guards to remove you if you don't leave at once" the Headmaster says as I keep to the shadows. Akasha merely laughs. "Im sorry sir I just needed to pick up my son…" she replies as a couple of burley guards come to reinforce the headmaster. "Kim Hikunagi's mother is not you miss Bloodriver and now I must insist you leave…" he says as a couple of guards advance. She doesn't even move a step and looks at the guards as a small crowd of student's watch, the end of the day causing them to build up.

A guard lunges at her. There is a flicker of her hand moving and next thing the guard hits the wall of the room and falls ten feet to the ground. There are screams as the man doesn't move his head at an awkward angle and his neck broken. The other three guards move. In a movement so fast I can't even pick it up all three of them are across the room dead. One is decapitated, the other is literally bent in on himself backwards and the other has literally gone through the wall.

"I will kill everyone in this school if I have to if you don't give me 'Kim' Hikunagi…" she announces calm and you could hear a pin drop. "H-He's upstairs" the Headmaster stutters. Akasha's head turns and she grins up at me. "Well then. I guess I'll just have to pick him up then…" she says before she looks back at the crowd and lifts her hand before putting the middle two fingers down, kind of looks like a rap symbol. "You will forget everything you saw here, I never existed to you and Kim Hikunagi has been transferred. You will bury the bodies…" she says. As one, all of the students and teachers nod, like robots.

I retreat back a little. She begins to walk up the stairs, still staring at where I am. "Come on little baby mummy want's to hold you…" she coos and I turn and run. A laugh follows me up as I run blindly through corridors and upstairs. Turning a corner I see Akasha waiting there patiently, arms crossed as he red eyes literally glow in the dark corridor.

I turn to run away but suddenly it feels as if some invisible force has hit me and then my body leaves the floor before I slam into a wall and fall back onto the floor. I force myself to my knees and wince as they both cry out in pain. I look up as she sound of footsteps against the tile floor. "Stop running Daniel you know it's pointless" she says calmly as ever. I glare at her. "Get lost Bloodriver!" I snarl and she frowns. She turns her hand palm upwards and brings her fingers up. The feeling of that invisible force comes again and I'm lifted to her eye level unable to move.

"You do not speak to me like that Daniel!" she hisses as she stares at me with those blood red eyes which look filled with fury. The corners of her lips slowly pull up into a dark grin though. "Well then, I guess if you want to be insolent then I'll show you the futility of it all..." she smiles as she lowers her hand and I'm placed back onto my feet. She raises her hands to cover her eyes.

"Let's play hide and seek then Daniel, a nice child's game for my son. I will count to fifty and them I will find you. 1...2...3...4...5"

At this point I realize the game is on. I run immediately to the window and try to open it only for my hand to be met by a glimmering blue barrier that stops my fingers the moment I touch it. "You can't escape through the windows or to the lower level. 13...14...15". I turn and run as fast as I can trying to think of the best place to hide. Jumping into a janitors closet. I throw several smelly blankets over me and hide in the corner, hoping that she won't be able to find me at all. "48...49...50...ready or not here I come Daniel!". I shiver as the sound of footsteps begins again.

I hug my knees into my chest and try to breathe as silently as possible. I jam my eyes shut and think positive thoughts.

"All I need is a car…" I mutter. I hug my knees tighter. 'I wish mum was here…' I think miserably. "Mummy is here Daniel…" comes a voice, right infront of me. My breath hitches in my throat. "Please Daniel I'm 10 000 years old and one of my previous daughters created the old janitor closet trick I was expecting something better..." Akasha continues and can tell she is kneeling down just inches away from me. "Well? Doesn't the winner of the game get a hug from her son?" she purrs as a hand grips the towel under which I'm hidden and pulls it off slowly.

I glare up at her and her damn grin so smugly worn. I try to punch at her but she just lifts a hand and my fist hits that strange barrier thing. "Such a determined young mind..." she murmurs softly as she grabs my arm with only two fingers and twists it around my back as she forces me up. I cry out in pain. Next thing I know is a blow to the back of the head and dark

2 hours later

Darkness…

I groan loudly and open my eyes. I blink when I look at what is around me. It's a large metal square room. It's blank, not a single object in here or decoration beyond a speaker in the corner. I look and behind me is a pair of metal doors. 'A prison van…' I realize. I try to move my hands but I find them chained together in front of me in large irons, medieval style.

"** woman…" I mutter. She doesn't seem to be tapping into my thoughts at the moment thankfully. I struggle against the handcuffs until my wrists are raw but they don't break. I stand and try to open the door but it is locked. I feel so tired as well, tired and weak. I slump a little, defeated at last. A weight presses against my pocket and I blink before I reach in with difficulty and pull something out.

It's a small glass bottle. I blink. In it is blood, just a small amount. Slowly my lips pull up into a grin. I filled this bottle a day or two ago to drink in class, but just maybe. I pull out the stopper and down the blood. I feel stronger…much stronger. Pulling my hands apart the cuffs break. Standing I pull the pocket knife from my pocket and look at the heavy looking truck doors. Coming up to them I begin to work the knife between them, trying to move the bolts. It doesn't work. Folding the knife up, I try to use my fingers to move it.

I can't fit them through…

Angry, I punch the door and it dents. I blink as I pull my hand back, and then punch again. The dent deepens. I punch again and again, the sound bouncing off the walls as I use both hands and pound at the door, creating a small dent. After a minute it's a little bigger.

"Trying to escape me baby?"

I whip around to see Akasha smiling at me, sat on a chair in the corner of the metal room. "HOW THE ** DID YOU GET THERE!" I demand, jaw agape in shock. She frowns. "Don't swear...and how I got in is nothing special really…".

I blink. "YOU GOTTEN THROUGH THREE INCHES OF TITANIUM WITHOUT MAKING A MARK IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I shout as my eye begins to twitch. She just smiles as she stands and begins to walk towards me. I move away from her until I'm in the corner and she just smiles at me. "Come on Daniel there's honestly no point in fighting anymore. You put up a good struggle but now your mine…" she says. I just glare at her despite how my whole body is trembling now.

"Cain and Baku are waiting for us now, I bet the poor darlings are hungry for mummies'blood…" she continues as she reaches down and cups my cheek."Awwwyou have baby soft skin Daniel, or should I call you by your new name; Sora…" she coos and I look up at her. "I think the name Daniel is perfectly fine, …" I reply and her eyes flare. Picking me up by the shoulders easily she shakes me a little bit. "Mummy! You call me mummy or mother now Sora!" she shouts with a near maniacal look on her face.

I yell out from the rough shaking and she stops. "Do it! Call me mummy!" she orders. "Never!" I shout back and her eyes widen, becoming slightly crazed. Forcing herself into my head she rips her way through it causing pain like a thousand migraines. She stops and she puts her face right in front of mine "For every time you don't call me mother or mummy I'm going to do that! But it's going to get worse!" she hisses at me.

She narrows her eyes as she drops me to the floor and I curl up a little, clenching my teeth. Next time I look up she and the chair are gone. I curl up a little more. '**…' I think as I begin to lose consciousness.

Time space

"Brother…brother!"

I groan and stir a little as the feeling of a cold hand on my forehead and some other hands grabbing me. I groan against a as surge of pain goes through my head. "Brother wake up!". I recognize the voice from somewhere…I open my eyes groggily and look around to find darkness. "Wow…he took a lot…" come's a softer voice.

My vision clear to reveal the two other Daniels; Cain the one with Silver hair and Baku with white looking down on me with concerned looks. I groan again as they look at each other. "What do we do what do we do?" asks Baku in a stressed sounding way as he panics. "I'll give him some of my blood" Cain replies as he uses his fang to cut open his arm before he offers it to my mouth. As the warm blood fills my mouth I gulp it down and suddenly my vision begins to clear and I feel much stronger.

Cain quickly pulls his arm away as I push myself up into a sitting position. "Greedy little…" mutters Cain as he looks at the cut on his arm as it begins to close up and heal. I look groggily around at the room. It's large and well furnished.

I'mlying on a bed, a huge king size…no, bigger then king size bed at least two three meters wide and three long with a soft blanket and mattress between which I am sandwiched in a world of warmth and comfort. The covers are a rich red with black crest designs on it. The pillows are fat and white, and when I lay my head back on it, it sinks in wonderfully. The bed is four posters with long black curtains coming down. Currently they are open, revealing the rest of the room.

The walls are wood paneled and have candle's in holder coming out from it, giving the entire room a soft ambiance about it as they flicker gently. Along with the candles are old paintings, scenes of battle with heroes in. I notice there they are all vampires…

"Hey, hey stay with us Sora!" shouts Baku as I refocus on him. He looks a lot more healthy, a bit of color having returned to his face and his hair much more controlled and clean, those once dull eyes of his now sparkling with life. His clothing has been changed though. Gone are the shirts and shorts of before. Now he is wearing a dark blue top with frills on the end of its short sleeves. It is very long, coming just to the top of his thighs yet narrow enough to show off a thin waist and wide, bony hips.

"My names Daniel not Sora Daniel..." I reply in a hiss as I notice bruises around my neck from Akasha's shaking earlier. Both boys look at each other. "Your names Sora brother and you know who we are we're your brothers!" Baku announces with a grin. "Mothers been a little worried about you though lately after knocked your head but now your awake we can play again!" he continues happily.

Cain tots. "Well at least Sora's still cute…" he mutters. If I wasn't awake I certainly am now. I make a 'huh?' sound and focus on him. He is much the same as before his hair shining in the light as he grins at me. He is wearing emerald green robes with silver snakes on and black leather gloves on his hands. "Well you are with that blue hair and innocent eyes I bet when your older you'll be just as handsome as it infact!" he announces in an overly theatric way. I raise an eyebrow. "Are you gay by chance?" I ask bluntly. Cain shrugs. "Probably...".

"I tried to get Baku to keep me satisfied, so that we could find a way to distract ourselves…mother won't let us leave your bed until you woke up" Cain murmurs in my ear as he place's a hand on my chest. "Get off me!" I shout at him, ticked off now. He just grins and I mutter darkly to myself as before I turn over and snuggle under the covers feeling miserable. "Where the hell are we?" I mutter. There is another pause. "Brother are you alright? No headaches or anything?" Baku asks concernedly. I almost feel like punching him. "Of course I am I just wanted to know where we are" I reply. Another pause. "You're in our room? You know where the three of us grew up?" Cain replies. 'So I guess Bloodriver has altered their minds or something...'

I give a sigh. 'Now I'm not the only one, never going to see mum again…' I think sadly. 'I could never escape that damn woman she can see and know everything I say think or do!' I continue. "Brother, mother will be angry if you aren't awake for our evening blood…" comes Baku's concerned voice near my ear. "Yeah, she may punish you…" comes Cain's whisper right next to my other ear as he rests his chin on the side of my head; it's a very sharp chin.

"Or I might…" he adds before suddenly he licks my ear. I give a small high pitched squeak before I turn around and try to punch him. He catches my hand easily and grins. "You may be strong Sora but you haven't had mothers blood for a while…you're weak now…" he smiles as he worms under the covers and grins at me.

This time I manage to punch him in the face.

Reeling back he clutches his face and glare's at me through narrowed eyes as I pull my fist back. "I don't need AkashaBitchriver's blood to keep strong you know" I hiss at him before I pull the cover over me as blood begins to drip from his nose.

"You little bastard…after all mother has done for you!" he spits at me and I give a 'pftt' sound. "Stop coming onto me already then" I reply. Baku just sighs and I then hear him turn and walk away. Cain stays sitting on the bed for a second before he gets up and walks away. "I guess it is a little too soon…" he says before there is silence. I just close my eyes and sigh in myself pitying misery. "C'mon Sora...why don't we just play a game together?" Baku asks trying to be a sort of middle man between myself and Cain.

I just look away and begin to comb the room for ways out.

There's not even a crack in the walls of a single window...effectively trapped in a stone box. I sigh and look at Baku who is getting out a game board.

Sometime later…

"Supercalifragilistic-expialadocius isn't worth 56 points and doesn't count for scrabble!" Cain shouts at Baku who grins sheepishly. "I think you'll find it does…" he replies modestly. Cain stands up and throws his arms into the air and stops over to a book case. "Well I'm going to check it in the dictionary!" he announces moodily.

I yawn pointedly as Baku rolls his eyes. Cain returns a minute later looking grumpy. "It's a real word…but it's only worth 56!" he announces defensively. Baku smiles as he brings his scrabble score to 656. Cain slumps a little and looks at me. I just look back at him in a bored way as I rest my head on my fist. I glance down at my letters. I have…k b c k u n i s d c k and i

I glance up at the scrabble board. There is a 'ham' and 'hire' next to each other with a single space. I perk up a little. 'Jackpot…' I think as I make them into Buckinghamshire. "Now let's see with triple triple word score that's…864…" I mutter as the other two jaws drop as I add it to my beforehand measly score.

This is possibly the most surreal experience of my life...playing scrabble with two vampires formally known as Daniel...I miss mum though and I keep trying to think of ways to escape...

There is an awkward pause before the door suddenly opens. I stiffen as I turn my head as the other two do the same. Akasha walks in, smiling at us. I narrow my eyes but the other two seem to relax a little for some bizarre reason. "Playing well I see my little boys?" she note's as she takes a seat on a huge armchair in the corner (that Baku and Cain stopped me from sitting on). It is black leather and could fit three people on. It's more like some huge distorted sofa.

"Come on you three it's time for your supper!" she says as she puts one leg over the other. Almost without thinking the other two get up and move over towards her. I feel…like I want to go as well. Akasha's eyes meet mine and she has a victorious grin on her face. "Come on Sora…" she asks, smiling encouragingly. My stomach growls and my mouth begin to water as a craving for her blood comes to me as my fangs lengthen a little.

My body moves for me and I try to fight it but slowly and make my way over. She smiles as the two other boys do the same, and for a second I can't tell the difference between the three of them. 'There's no escape Sora, your mine now and forever...'. I stop just a meter or two in front of her and I notice her eyes become a little strained as I bite my lip with the effort of fighting off the force controlling my body. After a few seconds though I lose and take a seat on the chair, moving Baku a little so that he is sat at the front of the seat with his legs dangling over and me at the back, knees tucked into my chest as I think. Cain is lounging on the other side comfortably.

Cain, who seems to be hungry virtually, lunges at her. She takes him into her arms with a smile and lets him clamp his jaws onto her neck and then she winces as she bites down on it. He closes his eyes and give's a small sound of satisfaction as he puts his arms around her neck and the two virtually hug each other as he feeds off her and she coos in his ear.

I narrow my eyes. 'I still don't trust her…and why are the other two just so…what the hell happened to them!' I think. It seems that she isn't tapping into my thoughts at the moment. As Cain feeds I look at Baku as he seems to wait eagerly for his own 'meal'. 'Will it happen to me?'

'No. Mum is the only one who I will trust and I won't forget it! I will escape this place'.

Cain, satisfied pulls away licking his lips and smiling as his lips are dyed red as if coated with lipstick and a trail of blood running down his chin. He makes a pleasured groaning sound as he licks his lips and resting his head against her shoulder. Baku take's his turn, I notice not using the same place as Cain (as the wound has healed) and instead I notice two deep marks on her neck. He aims strait for them and his fangs pierce them.

Just like with Cain he doesn't seem to hold back and enjoys drinking her blood. I look down. 'Is this really what I'm now condemned to?' I wonder sadly. Baku too finishes, quicker than Cain. I guess he is smaller and so will have a different metabolism to him. All three of them look at me and smile encouragingly. "Come on Sora" Akasha encourages with her arms open wide. I want her blood…but I don't want to betray mum…

Sensing the mental battle going on in my head she grabs me and pulls me into her arms with my chin rested on her shoulder, right next to the still bleeding holes Baku made. My eyes widen as the truly irresistible scent of her blood, feel my mouth begin to salivate and my mind suddenly feel heavy, as if drowsy from heat.

"Hey that's my feeding place mummy!" Baku shouts angrily. In response I can sense her sending him a look as one hand take's the back of my head and move's it so that my mouth is right next to the two bleeding wounds, so that my nose is inhaling the full smell of the blood and my lips are right next to it. She move's my head a little more so that my lips touch the blood…

I can't help it anymore and clamp my mouth around the wound made by my brother and begin to suck on it. Her blood fills my mouth and I gulp it down hungrily. It tastes wonderful, so wonderful. I can't even describe it. Before I know it my arms are around her neck so that I can make sure the source of the beautiful liquid can't escape. Hers wrap around my shoulders as if to stop me escaping to as she rests her head on mine as she runs a hand through my hair.

I bite my own fangs into her neck to get more blood and I feel her wince slightly as I gulp more down. It's strange but…I feel some kind of connection to her, like some sort of reliance on her. It's almost…like I need her for some reason. "You're a little glutton you are Sora…" Akasha mutters and shifts a little. "Although I guess you've been drinking medical blood. What a smart little fledgling you sure did escape mummy for a long time…" she speaks into my ear.

That night…

"Goodnight Baku. Goodnight Cain. Goodnight Sora…" Akasha announces as she kisses each of us on the head, moving around the huge bed in which we are all lying.

'How did she…what happened?' I wonder in a daze. 'I was…I just drank her blood and then…'. It's all a daze of letting her hug me and…acting childish. When she treated me like a child I responded like a child, when she gave me a toy to play with I…I, I played with her! She gave me a fluffy penguin toy and I goddamn hugged it and even once sucked my thumb what the hell is wrong with me!

The other two acted exactly the same way it's so wired, it's like we were all…kids. Even now as I occupy the left side of the bed, holding my penguin toy. It feels special because mumm-Akasha gave it to me but I still hate her! Wait…do I? Why wouldn't I?

"Night my special little cookie lover…" she smiles at Baku as he smiles back and they rub noses like mum used to with me. I turn over and snuggle into the pillow and under the duvet, pushing the penguin away from me. It's nothing compared to the fluffy toys I had as a child so I push it out of the bed. "Can you bring me more cookies and sweets tomorrow mummy?" he asks in his young sounding voice. "Of course dear…" she replies as she turns to Cain.

"And my little Cain, don't be mean to your brother okay? I know it takes you a long time to get to sleep but you're not allowed to poke them okay?" she tells him as she leans over Baku to do the same to Cain before she moves around to my side of the bed.

"Awww you dropped your toy Sora!" Akasha murmurs as she picks up the soft toy and puts it into my arms and seems to wait for a kiss herself. I just pretend to be asleep. "Hmmm Sora's all tuckered out…" she continues as she kisses me on the cheek. ' I know you're awake but I'll let it pass this time Sora, but I expect you to call me mummy before I go…' she says in my head and I can feel her air of anticipation. 'Mum' I say bluntly as I escape looking into her eyes.

She sighs and for a second I feel her lips touch the side of my head in a kiss before she leaves the room, closing the door and plunging the room into silence. There is a sifting sound as next to me Cain turns over and grins at me. I shiver. 'It's going to be a longnight…'

**Did you enjoy? please review! (come on, as a Christmas present for me?)**


	6. Fathers day

Akasha's POV

"Come now fledglings it's time for lunch!"

Instantly all three of my boys look up and little Baku comes running over first beaming at me. I feel my heart swell a little as he throws himself into my arms. I wrap my arms around and bring him to my neck. He bites down and I just smile as I feel him begin to feed from me, my life force joining his own and causing my little boy to grow.

Stroking his silk like hair to it's full length down his back I smile. My cute, childish little Baku. My little boy, completely innocent unlike those other two. He always loves the toys I give him and he even asks if her can sleep in my bed. He's so innocent its adorable. Out of all of them Bakura has adjusted the easiest to this new life, to the point where he could pass for having lived it all his life. Even now he looks regal yet adorable in his new blue robes.

Cain take's a seat next to me. My effeminate Cain, he really is so beautiful, I bet when he's just a little older all the girls and boys will be chasing after him. Oh of course he will keep his pureblood mannerisms and only court the one he is destined for but still it's cute to think about. I know of his homosexuality but I don't care, infact no vampires really seem to care about it unlike humans.

Although he does seem to have strange fascination with Sora's body, it's worrying actually. Incest is extremely frowned upon in Vampire culture. Fortunately Sora doesn't seem to be interested back. Unfortunately he doesn't seem to have any sexual interest what so ever, and he always responds badly to Cain's advances. Once or twice it's ended up in physical violence in which Cain has always won, despite his thin form he is the strong boy.

But then there is Sora, the quiet and temperamental blue haired one. Out of the three of them, he's the real challenge. The other two are like putty between my fingers and I can make them do anything I want but Sora seems able to resist me some how. Of course my blood has had an effect, causing him to obey me on a physical level. But I want him to obey me because he loves me, I want to see his beautiful star like eyes filled with love and affection rather then because he is being forced. Even now I can see him fighting my order and I sigh but don't let it show as I smile encouragingly at him.

As always this only seems to anger him._ 'Why does he hate my smiles so much?'_ I wonder sadly as Baku finishes and now move's aside. Cain; ever hungry begins to feed from his own spot, giving a loud moan as he does so. I stroke his hair, feeling the amazingly fine silver hair flow between my fingers like silk. I notice Baku asking Sora to play with him and his toy bunny, Bun-Bun. Sora frowns and looks away and Bakura's smile falls, replaced by a sad one as he moves back to me and snuggles into my hug.

'_Whats wrong Baku dear?'_ I ask, although I already have an idea what it's about. _'Sora hate's me…'_ he replies in his mind to me. I give him a little squeeze_. 'Now now Baku don't say that. You know Sora he just doesn't like to talk or play much…'_ I tell him. Bakura looks up at me with his large brown eyes. _'But why not mummy isn't he happy?'_ Bakura asks in a worried way and my heart sinks a little.

'_Im not sure dear. I think Sora is just having trouble adjusting'_ I reply as he stays silent in thought. I look upto see Sora sat in the same place as before, his eyes a little dulled in a thousand metre stare. Cain gives a last gulp before he dethatches and grins at me, blood all over his mouth and dribbling down his chin. "Cain your such a messy feeder…" I smile as I wipe it away with my finger before offering it to him. He licks away the blood with a grin before he slides along the seat to make space for Sora.

Said boy is still sitting in his trance like state on the floor staring adamantly at the tapestry on the wall. "Sora dear it's time for your blood" I tell him and he snaps out of his thoughts and looks my way before he gets up and slowly makes his way over. Taking a seat on the edge of the chair he doesn't meet my eyes and begins to silently drink. I sigh but put my arms around him. _'Why doesn't he ever meet my eyes?'_ I wonder as he tenses at my touch.

He drinks quickly as I notice Cain creeping slower and closer to him with a grin. He detaches and quickly moves away from me, right into Cain's waiting grip. The moment the blue haired boy is in his elder brothers grip the silver haired boy rests his head on his shoulder and wraps his arms around him as he brings him into his lap. As Sora begins to struggle as Cain hugs him tightly. At the same time Bakura sighs at the loud verbal argument that has started and simply rests his head on my chest.

"STOP FEELING ME UP!"

"I just want a hug brother…"

"Then why are you feeling my chest!"

"Because your warm…hmmm…and cuddly and your hair is so soft I just wanna have it all to myself…"

"Then don't ahh!...DONT TOUCH MY ASS YOU ASS!"

"You have a nice body Sora, it would be a shame to waste it!"

"WASTE THIS!"

Reaching out I grab Sora's fist just before it hits Cain. "There is no need to violence Sora. Cain you will stop touching your brother" I order and for once Sora looks a little grateful as Cain pouts and retreats. I smile at Sora's small reaction.

"Mummy why are Sora's eyes like that?" Bakura asks as his large glittering eyes find mine and I feel my heart melt a little. "Well it's a little difficult to explain dear but you see all Pureblood families have special powers, and it seems that Sora has unlocked ours early" I tell them as they all listen intently. Even Sora's ears perk up.

"You see all of us Bloodriver's have those eyes, they just need to be woken up. They are called over cross twinkle eyes and allow us to use our special powers…" I continue. They all blink. "What's that mummy?" Cain asks, fascinated. "Our family are physically the strongest fighters of all vampires, why if I wanted to I could break one of these stone walls with a flick of my wrist…" I explain. "Our eyes are what let us control and use our strength efficiently though and if we didn't use it without training we would break everything we touch easily. Also when we fight properly they act by themselves to reveal pathways and weaknesses in opponents defence's" I tell them as they listen with rapt attention.

"So why do I always beat Sora in fights so easily?" Cain asks casually and I feel said boy stiffen a little. "Because Sora hasn't learned to use them yet, it take's a real life experience to master them. You can't just use play fighting to awaken their latent power, and before that they need to be activated". Sora raises an eyebrow but he looks interested.

Three months later…

I smile to myself as I leave my boys to play in privacy for a bit. For the first time Sora is showing progress, he lets people hug him without fighting back (something Cain has taken full advantage of) and he plays with his toys more now.

I think that the three of them have created real bonds with each other. I can't help but feel a little elated at how well their progressing after only three months being vampires. It's almost as if they were never human at all. Walking down the long obsidian halls of my home I finally come to my private quarters and enter them. They are grand, much like my boys shared room (only the best for my little treasures naturally).

A huge four poster occupies the centre of the room, and a whole wall of wardrobes full of dresses and other clothes. There are also a huge number of bookcases to the side of the bed which is filled with truly ancient books, some older then recorded human history. On the left side there is a large desk covered with golden instruments of a near arcane nature.

I walk upto this desk and take one of the golden instruments, a golden globe inlaid with crystal patches white are constantly pulsing with a gold energy. Pushing a few in I turn the two half of the sphere in different directions until they face the other decision. They split open to reveal a fine powdery mist with floats between the two of them. I wait for a second as the mist forms an image. It's my little boys all tucked up in bed. Bakura looks like he's asleep, chewing on the end of his thumb as he holds Bun-Bun close to him

Cain and Sora are still awake, Cain hugging his brother as the latter squirms a little but seems to have given up on fighting back for now. "How are they doing?". I jump a little as a person walks silently to my side and looks at the image.

He is tall, taller then myself by about a head with a thin yet defined build. His face is fair with bright purple eyes that shine out at me, boring into my own. His hair is long and white like Baku's silver. At the back it comes down past his waist in a cascade of silver as chin length bangs frame his eerily attractive face.

He is dressed in a brown collared leather coat over a suit. On his hands are leather gloves and on his feet large leather boots. The man, my mate Sereph raises an eyebrow at my lack of response.

"Fine. Sora seems to be settling down at last" I reply and he nods as he carefully picks up another object, shaped like a hexagon with symbols in ancient vampireise on. There are six faces shown on it. There are mine and Sereph's, my daughters (who is away) and one for each one of my boys.

Gently my mate touches Bakus face and a small blue circle surrounds it. He drags his finger across the magical crystal screen until his finger as a thin blue line is drawn by it (very much like one of those human 'IPhone', but this technology is 3000 years old). He does this until his finger rests on the image of my face and lets go.

A soft blue line is formed and glows brightly for a second before dimming as gold writing appears in the centre space in the between all of the faces in Vamprise (our language).

'I Love mummy and I want to be with her all the time! But Cain says that im not allowed to spend all my time with her or else she would get angry. I hope mummy loves me as much as I love her'

I smile as Sephiroth draws another line from Cain to myself.

'Mother is special to me but she can be not forceful enough with Sora when he refuses to do things. She should punish him more when he's naughty. I wish mother would hug me more because Bakura always gets more hugs.'

"It seems that Cain is feeling a little left out my dear" Sereph muses in his quiet but firm and masculine voice as the line between Cain and myself disappears and now he draws one between myself and Sora. I feel my breath hitch as the line between the glaring blue haired boys image and myself.

'Why can't she get it into her head that im not her child and she had no right to take me away from my real mother! Also, why does her damn blood always make me act like a kid it makes no theoretical sense! Also I notice that whilst I now supposedly have a mother I don't have a father, Akasha's probably busy mind raping myself and the others to have that much free time…'

There is a pause. _'How can he still dislike me so much?'_ I wonder sadly as my heart sinks. Sereph gives a long sigh through his nose and runs a hand through his hair. "It would appear that it is time to bring Sora into line…" he sighs. I look at him sadly. "But just what is his problem he should be like the other two and forgotten all about his previous life…" I ask as Sereph puts the instrument down and his brows furrow very slightly.

"I think we underestimated just how strong his beliefs were…" he replies as he drums his fingers on the table. "Infact, I think we judged him completely wrong. He isn't craving attention from anyone else then that woman" he replies as his eyes narrow.

He looks me in the eyes and I can see an idea sparking in them. "I think that I shall make my entrance into their live's tomorrow, maybe all he needs is a father figure to rely on" he explains and I think it through before I nod. "Maybe. Baku asks about whether he has a father a lot too, it would be good for them" I smile.

My mate smiles before he give's me a small kiss on the cheek and leaves to get ready for bed. I just remain where I was and smile. _'Yes. Everything is going to be okay…'_

Sora's POV

The next day

"Sora…Sora wake up mummy's here!". I frown and lift my arm before waving it vaguely in Baku's direction. I manage to grab his shirt and give him a light shake.

"Just give me an hour and a half…" I reply in a sleepy slur as I turn over. "But Sora mummy is here!" the determined boy continues as he shakes my shoulder. I groan as I wind a nice cold pocket with my foot. "I'd love to say hello but I've got a lot of work to do around the bed…" I slur back as I pull the blanket over my head. Next thing I know is a gust of cold and light all around me.

I flail my arms around for the blanket. "You are such a sloth young man!" shouts a female voice exasperatedly before someone picks me up under the arms. I shriek loudly at the sudden movement as my feet find the ground and the arms let go of me. I slump a little as I wipe my eyes free from sleep and that other stuff that builds up before I open them dazedly to see a blurred world around.

"Stop slouching Sora!" Akasha commands as she move's my position so that im strait backed with my shoulders back. By now im so used to doing what she tells me it's instinctive. "Yes mother" I intone in a dull monotone. "Good boy…" she coos as she kisses my cheek and leaves me. Now lets see if's following our usual morning ritual. Next she will help Cain choose which outfit to wear (out of his extensive collection). Something strange happens though.

"No no dear you can't wear that you have to look extra special today!" Akasha continues as I sit back on the bed and allow my eyes to adjust. The large room of mine and my 'brothers' has become more and more homely by the passing day, filled with clothes and toys. There are odd few clothes on the floor and whilst not messy it certainly looks like a room inhabited by children.

Baku is already dressed and trying to sort out his hair in the mirror. I don't really care I leave it how I wake up but then Akasha runs a comb through it. "Brother can you help me?" the white haired boy asks as he glance's around to look at me with his usual shining brown eyes and care free smile.

I nod and stand before I trudge over to him and he passes me a comb. Taking it I begin to pull it slowly though his ever messy (and thick) hair. He just smiles into the mirror at me and I manage a small one back. "So then Sora did you sleep well?" he asks in his ever positive way, so unlike the Baku I remember chained up in that dungeon. I grunt as I find a knot and accidently tug on it to hard, causing Baku to wince.

He nods, understanding my early morning grunt to mean yes. "I did to! Although Cain kept kicking me by accident though but he stopped when he started hugging you!" he chirps as I run my fingers through his hair as well just to make sure. By now much more awake I shake my head and give a long yawn.

He giggles at this before he turns around before giving me a smile. "Thanks brother!" he shouts before he hugs me and runs off over to Akasha. I turn to look in the mirror. I look younger for some reason then when I first came here, maybe two years younger. I noticed the same happen to Baku but in reverse, he seems to be getting older…and I swear that Cain is slowly getting more and more feminine in shape in the same way…

A comb suddenly begins to be pulled through my hair and I jump a little and look up to see Akasha slowly pulling a comb through my own hair gently. "Morning Sora did you sleep well?" she asks politely. I pause. _'She's acting strange…usualy she would try to get me to sit on her lap or play with her first thing in the morning…'_ I note. "Umm I slept well…" I reply and I feel her nail sink in just a tiny fraction into my skin. "I slept well mummy…" I correct myself as I give a small wince at the feeling of nails in my neck.

"That's good, I hope your hungry because we're having a special meal today" she continues. "What have you been drinking enough honey to sweeten your blood?" I ask simply. She giggles back as she finds a knot and pulls it a bit harder then necessary for my comment. "No dear you have a special guest today and we're having a nice cooked roast with him" she replies as she move's me away from the mirror and sits me on her lap as she does my hair.

"Oh who is it mother?" Cain asks as he takes a seat on the armchair by the fire, his usual space and stare's at us with interest. Baku takes the other seat and enjoys the warmth of the fire. "I can't tell you it's a surprise" she replies as he puts an arm around my stomach to keep me still as she finds more knots.

After a few minute's she finally seems satisfied with the condition of my hair and gives me a kiss on the head. "Good boy, im glad that your finally calming down" she murmurs in my ear. I simply ignore her and leave her lap as her arm slides from around my waist. I make my way over to the other two and lay in front of the fire on my stomach, right before two arms slide under my stomach and put my back onto my feet. "Now now Sora you aren't even dressed properly!"

I merely sigh at Akasha's actions as she carries easily over to my (small) section of the wardrobe before she begins to riffle through the selection of clothes she felt free to buy me. Atleast she's rich, money never seems an object to her.

After pulling out several outfits and putting them in front of me Akasha decides on a long black top with silver vine designs goings up it's front blossoming into a flower at the mid chest. At the back it has a similar design but with multiple flowers. The trousers are also black and have silver vines weaving their way up my left leg. Pushing me into the ensuite bathroom to change I sigh and do so quickly and step out for her verdict. In the past she's made me go through dozens of outfits just to return them all…it was hell!

She just smiles at me before she give's me a little push towards the others as she leave's the room. The moment I lay down Bakura begins babbling to myself and Cain. "Oh oh who do you think is coming to visit us this will be like the first person in about…" he begins before he pauses, thinking. "Three months four days seven hours…" I reply, keeping my count of exactly how long I have been here. Cain give's a dismissive tut.

"Pedantic little sod…" Cain mutters as he reclines a little on the seat and Baku sits on it sideways with his legs dangling over. I simply lay on the floor and think as the fire crackles next to me. _'I wonder who she's bringing, I doubt it's good news whoever he is…'_ I muse. _'Now now don't take that attitude young man you will love him'_ Akasha scolds me. I tense as she goes into my mind but she leave's and I give a sigh of relief. I haven't given up hope…im close but im not going down this easily…even though at times I struggle to remember a lot of my old life, I think her bloods been affected by some sort of power…

An hour later

"You know it's kind of adding insult to injury by getting a pillow to rest your head on when mother just called you a sloth…" Cain muses as he files his nails whilst looks in at me, laying in the same spot by the fire but now with a pillow under my head as I keep my eyes closed.

"If she didn't want me to relax she would put me in an iron maiden…" I reply lazily as I lift my hand and wave it a little to add effect. I know that both boys roll their eyes at my behaviour. I open my eyes. Both Baku and Cain are sitting on the same seat, Baku sat between Cain's legs which are wrapped around him. Cain is reading a book to the youngest brother who is listening, Cain's arms around his stomach and holding the book as the silver haired boy rests his chin on the others shoulder. It almost looks like a spider holding its prey.

There is a creak as the door to the room opens and the three of us look around. Akasha walks in and over to us quickly with a smile on her face. "Come on you three it's time to meet your special guest now…" she announces. I groan but get up slowly. Grabbing the pillow I throw it and watch it sail through the air back into its original place.

Akasha directs us into the centre of the room before she begins to organise us. A vein pulses in my head when she puts me on the left, Cain on the right and Bakura in front of us all as she stands with her hands resting on our shoulders.

There is a small silence before the sound of heavy boots hitting wood comes to our ears as a long shadow appears in the door way and my jaw drops as Cain blushes like a tomato. It's a man, possibly the most handsome/beautiful man I have ever seen with his almost ethereal features, long white hair and bright purple almond shaped eyes. His figure is lean yet strong shown off by the copious amount of leather he is wearing and the simple aura of elegance about him.

He looks like a god with the light from the glowing crystals behind him. Next to my Cain's jaw drops to. Bakura looks a little stunned to. He walks in and stops in front of each of us. Akasha moves to his side and smiles at us. "Fledgling's, this is Sereph. He is your daddy!". My heart skips a beat before going into overdrive.

'_Daddy?'_ I wonder as Bakura and Cain beam and rush over to the man and embrace him. I remain where im standing in shock. _'No! no no no no no no no no no no no'_ I scream in my head at this. _'Just what I need another damn so called 'parental figure' in my life!'_ I add as the man looks at me with an elegantly raised eyebrow. "Well go on Sora say hello to your father" Akasha orders. I remain rooted to the spot as my feet refuse to respond.

She puts and arm around me before steering me towards him. "Come on my child, there is no need to be scared of me. I am your father you know…" he speaks as Akasha brings me to the left next to Bakura. I find my arms wrapping around his waist and my head against the warm leather of his coat.

He give's small chuckle before he puts an arm around my shoulder as I sense Akasha next to him. "Now were all one big happy family!" she announces. My eyes widen. _'No!'_

An hour later

"Sora dear is your meal alright? Not to spicy? I can have it sent back if you want something else…" Akasha asks me as she gently puts her hand on my own and offers me a smile. I look up before I look back down at the Pasta Alvongale, my favourite pasta/clam dish of all time. It's absolutely delicious but I just don't feel right with a man masquerading as my father sitting right next to me staring at me. I don't know what it is but despite his calm aura something just feels…off about him. I never had a father because the bastard left when I was just a baby. It's even more insulting for someone to try to pose as one. I don't even know what it is like to have one as I only ever had a mother.

What myself and the others didn't know about our lunch today was that we'd be having in a what would appear to be a world class restaurant, with a marble fountain in the middle of the room with a gold statue of cupid on. There is a band of what would appear to be skeletons playing on violins, their empty eyes staring lifelessly around the room. The floor is a fine carpet and the walls are mahogany wood. Naturally being for vampires there is no windows and instead light comes from candles hovering in mid air.

"It's okay, im just not that hungry" I reply and I notice a muscle around her eye twitch when I don't refer to her as mother. She lets it drop however as my stomach rumbles loudly and i blush.

"I don't think your body agrees dear, maybe if I feed it to you…" she continues as she winds up some pasta onto her fork and offers to me. I open my mouth to refuse but before I can speak she has shoved it into my mouth. I chew and swallow so to look polite as she winds up another. "Please _mummy_ I don't feel hungry" I enforce and she pauses as she meets my eye. "Are you sure dear?" she asks and I can feel her eyes searching my mind.

Suddenly a strange desire to eat comes over me, literally out of nowhere. "Ummm…actually I now do…" I reply and she smiles as she feeds me from the fork again. This continues on for a few more minutes before I look down to see an empty bowl and an overjoyed looking Akasha in front of me. I notice her send a smile at Sereph who puts an arm around me and give's a small squeeze.

"Good boy Sora maybe you just didn't realise how hungry you were" he tells me and I sense something in his voice as the rest of the family continues its meal.

"Is everything alright Sir?" comes a deep Italian voice as a middle aged vampire of Italian origin stands by our table and waits. "Perfect thank you, another wonderful success Silveo" Sephiroth replies lightly. He give's small bow before he leaves to another table.

We finish and the desert board comes to us. Sephiroth scans it before he turns to me with a small smile. "Would you like to share a fondant Sora, I could not eat a whole one" he asks and I pause at his friendly behaviour. "O-Okay then…" I reply and just like Akasha he give's a small cough. "Okay then _father_". He nods.

This time when the food comes instead of being allowed to feed myself Sereph insists on doing it himself. He won't let me do it myself, it's rather annoying actually.

When we get back neither leave us alone, rather Akasha begins to play a clapping game with Bakura as Cain sits and reads Pride and Prejudice for about the third time. Sereph sits me in his lap and after putting an arm around my tummy to stop me escaping he begins to run his fingers slowly though my hair.

Sephiroth's POV

I frown very slightly as little Sora tries to escape again from my lap. He really is an incessant wriggler it's beginning to get on my almost limitless nerves. I grab him around the waist and pull him against my chest. He tenses until it's like holding a rock. He begins to relax a little as my breathing soothes him a little. I lift my hand and begin to run it through his hair, his soft hair very much like my own.

His eyes go half lidded as he lazily watches Baku and my mate playing 'pat a cake', I believe it's an English game that was a long time before my own childhood…a very long time. As my hand runs through his hair I gently and stealthily worm into his mind. It's a special pureblood skill of my families; to read the minds of opponents without ever being noticed and make alterations every here and then like I did to make Sora hungry earlier.

I begin to look and pick through his memories, finding exactly what my mate described; huge amounts of love for the human woman who was his mother. Well, naturally Akasha is his mother now but I can't just meddle with a memory this big, it's to important and may leave him psychologically damaged. As I make my way around a few childhood memories I notice a few trends. In all the solitary birthdays and lonely days and nights there is not a single male. There's no brothers, no friends and no father figure. All there ever is is that woman.

I pause and rest my chin on his head. He seems to snap out of his thoughts and squirms a bit. I tighten my grip and he stops, resigned by the looks of it and simply rests against my chest. I notice Cain watching the two of us as my mate blows bubbles on Baku's tummy as the sound fills the room. Cain looks a little left out. I move over and indicate the space to him. He smiles, stands and takes a seat.

I put my arm around both my boys thing waists and hold them closer, until both have their heads rested against me. I smile just a little bit at the calm and relaxed look on Cain face, even Sora looks a little calmer then he has all day.

An hour later

"Okay then fledglings story time!" announces Akasha happily as Baku looks up happily and Cain jolts awake from a nap he took with a disgruntled moan. Sora doesn't respond at all, his eyes simply refocusing from the fire to her. She glance's at me as I give a solemn nod, already knowing the story she is going to tell. She refocuses on the three fledgling vampires and begins the story about the birth and fall of the vampires.

"A very very long time ago there were only 20 vampires in the world, the ancestors to all other famalies. They were all born of a single villages human mothers within the space of a year. No one truly knows why they were vampires, some theories state it was a freak of nature that caused it. Others say it was some sort of magic that caused it or simply some divine power".

"They were purebloods, just like all us. Infact, me and your father are two of these ancestors". Baku jaw drops incredulously, it's rather cute. I put it back for him as Cain and Sora tense a little, clearly surprised. "We went forth into the world and had children, and those child had children of their own. You see when us purebloods have children the child only recieves the traits of one family, why Sora has my eyes but you two don't. They also bit humans and made them into vampires. For many centuries we waged a war against the primitive humans before we took to the shadows as civilisation began and one in particular, Babylon"

"Three ancestors died against the king of that ancient civilisation, Gilgamesh before he was made into a vampire and fled into hiding. Over the years 5 other ancestors died of other causes and about 4 other families became extinct. By this stage we vampires were ruled by a monarchy whom we elected, the Dracule family. A good 1500 years ago though we disbanded the monarchy, on agreement from almost all vampires across the world…except for one particular group; the Takeuchi family led by the ancestor Nike…"

I clench my teeth at the name as a image comes to mine of that man, the monster whose hands were stained in the blood of thousands if not hundreds of thousands of vampires. "He led a war against the rest of vampire kind, a war that claimed the lives of millions and burned the very land itself. At it's climax it was so bad that Nike became known as the 'Angel whose Wings are stained in Blood'. He was a true monster among monsters and killed 7 other ancestors by himself as the rest of his family and their allies wiped numerous other families off the face of the earth. Eventually though we killed him and the rest of his family…it was still a great tragedy for us…".

From there she talks about lesser piece of vampire history, keen not to focus to long on Nike. I know that she was close to him in the beginning. Infact no-one is willing to talk about him much. He's the bogeyman in children's bed time stories, the one in our nightmares and who so many other legends revolve around. By this stage he and his reputation is almost as much myth as it is reality.

"He must have been powerful…" mutters Sora, interrupting my wife. His eyes are a little glazed over, deep in thought. "What's that Sora?" I ask and he snaps out of his thoughts. He blinks. "Nike. He must have been very strong to kill so many before dying himself" he replies and both myself and Akasha wince, old wounds from Nike aching a little at this almost in revenge for their owners death.

"Well…he was, but anyway as I was saying we now have a ruling council" my mate continues but Sora seems to have lost any interest he had in this and his eyes go glazed over again.

An hour later and he seems to have left his fantasy and now seems more bored with Akasha's talk about politics. All vampires need to know about it, pureblood life is rife with it but Sora clearly has no interest. Bakura listens but only half heartedly, only Cain seems to enjoy it. Noticing this my mate stops for a bit and smiles at them. "But im babbling now aren't I? Because myself and your father have big news for you!".

Cain perks up. Sora does the same but on a lesser scale, his eyes simply narrowing as I tap into his mind. _'Oh great what next, maybe she's moving in with us along with this guy im sitting on…'_ he thinks and I frown, feeling a little hurt and disgruntled. "You see each of you is going to get a special gift soon from the other three ancestors, it's a tradition when another ancestor has a child…" she says. Bakura beams. "Yay presents!" he shouts. I smile at this. _'Presents? Maybe a way to get out of here!'_ Sora hopes.

'_Not if I delete that thought…'_ I reply in my mind as I hold my hand above his head. _'Isuami!'_. Sora blink as his memory is erased. _'I wonder what I will get'_ he wonders and I remove my hand as Akasha notices this and nods.

Sora's POV, a week later

"Okay then my children. Today I shall begin to each you magic…"

Baku give's an 'ohhh' sound as he sits on the edge of his seat and listens to Sephiroth fascinated. Cain looks as interested but hides it better then Baku. Still his brilliant emerald eyes search Serephs face hungry for information. Even I show some interest. I mean who wouldn't? it's magic for Jesus sake!

Sereph smiles at all our attentive faces. I still don't trust him though, he just doesn't seem right to me, especially when I never had a father. When someone just comes along and thinks it's fine to act as my father like it's the easiest thing in the world' that's wrong. But anyways, we are still in our room but it has been rearranged a bit

"All of us living beings have a sort of life energy within us. It flows through our veins and is a part of us like our flesh and blood. Imagine, just for a second that your body just an empty shell. The soul rests right here creating life energy by simply existing…" he continues as he points as his stomach, specifically his navel. "This is the point where we were all nurtured by our mothers, their own life energy creating our very souls…" he continues.

"From the resting points of the soul are pathways for our life energy that go to every point in our body. Naturally women have more of these pathways due to their need to use this energy to feed their children. Now along the way through the body this life energy stops at certain points to imbue the area around it with life. Around the organs there are many of these as well…" he continues as he pulls out a scroll and shows us a diagram. "There are 361 stops in the body as you can see…" he adds. We all nod as he shifts on his seat.

"This life energy is just enough for humans and animals to live on, the reason they die so easily. Vampires and other monsters however produce much, much higher amounts of energy are created…". He glances at my puzzled look at the term 'other monsters' even though Bakura and Cain just nod.

"We vampires are not the only creatures in the world Sora., there are zombies…Kitsunes…Dragons. You see, I shall explain it another time for you…" he says simply before he continues. "Most monsters simply use this energy for their species attacks but a select few including us vampires can channel and mould our life energy to create the phenomenon referred to by humans as 'magic'. We vampires in particular have a lot of ease in moulding this energy and this has helped us to become a very diverse and powerful species" he continues.

He sits foreward and puts his hand palm open facing upwards. A small fireball springs into life, the heat and light radiating powerfully from it. We all lean in closer in fascination. Even I struggle to fight back a fascinated 'ooh' sound. He closes his hand and the fireball dies. "Naturally such magic uses a huge amount of energy. Each of you take this…" he orders as he give's Baku a large crystal ball of cut glass. He passes it to each of us and instantly it lights up.

Bakura's literally disappears with the sheer intensity of the bright light that emanates from it virtually blinding us each. At its core is a bright silver sphere that s pulsing quickly. Sephiroth smiles. "Your life energy is extremely strong, you will be a natural magic user Bakura" he says before he reaches out and gently strokes his hair. The boy beams as Sephiroth retakes the orb. Next he give's it to Cain. The orb is less bright definitely but still shining well, a larger silver orb in it's centre. "Not as much life energy in you Cain, but a bigger soul then Bakura's.

Sereph is pleased by this before he passes it to me. I take it hopefully. No bright shine, just a tiny, stuttering blue sphere in the middle, barely a few millimetres across. It looks like it is really struggling to even sustain itself. I blink. There is silence before Sephiroth takes the orb back. "Exceptionally little, even untraceable amounts of life energy. Your soul is too weak. You will be unable to learn magic Sora…" he says before he turns to look at the other two and suddenly I feel very sad.

"Now you two…" he continues directing his words at Bakura and Cain. I suddenly get the feeling that im not needed here and I get up and walk to the door. "Naturally there are many forms of magic, but you need to discover what your speciality is before you can use it…" he continues as I trudge over to the door slightly dejected. I glance around to see him handing each a piece of paper. "Hold this, and on it will appear what types of magic you can use" Sephiroth continues as he smiles at the two of them. They both take it excitedly and I take a look. In black writing words appear, only one for Cain but three for Bakura. I walk behind them to read what it says.

**Cain – Black Fire**

**Bakura – Living Magic, ****Aura magic, ****Telekinesis**

"Hmm well you both have very unique types of magic. Cain black fire is the ultimate form of flame magic, said to be the very temperature of the sun. It will be very taxing on your soul…". Cain nods happily. "Bakura, living magic allows you to create living things out of magic, telekinesis is moving objects with your mind. Aura magic is more concerned with sensing peoples emotions…" he says. I sigh before I leave that section of the room.

That night I slide out bed, escaping Bakura's hug with difficulty. I sneak accorss the room silently (because Cain is a feather light sleeper). Coming over to where the other two and Sephiroth were practicing magic I pick up a piece of that magic detecting paper. I clutch it tightly as writhing slowly appears on it.

You don't have enough life energy…

I sigh as I crumple it up and throw it into the dying fire a few meters away from me. I glare at the damn ream of magical paper. Why is it that I never wanted this new life, yet I don't even get the part of it I want most! The cool parts like magic I can't use! I just sigh and go back to bed, feeling dejected.

A month later…

"YAY PRESENTS!"

I sigh as Bakura begins to bounce around the room again, exhilarated from having received his present. Cain looks excited too, practically quivering and drooling over the wrapped parcel in front of the fire that wasn't there last night. There are two others, one for each of us.

Sereph hasn't even bothered trying to teach me magic, apparently such a big effort would kill my very soul…unlike with Baku and Cain who are progressing 'exceptionally well'.

I feel a lot weaker, infact I've been feeling a little sick for awhile. I keep asking Akasha about it but she just looks away and says nothing. Sometimes she will have me take my top off and she will carefully look me over, taking my temperature almost as if she is monitoring something. I know when people are diagnosing something, my mothers a doctor for god's sake.

"Can we open them yet!" Bakura half shouts half whispers. I shake my head as Cain looks at me as well. "Akasha and Sereph will want to see what they gave us, so just wait a second…" I reply as I recline with one leg over the other, my head rested on my fist on the armchair. Cain frowns at me. "You shouldn't speak about mother and father in such a way just because your angry about not being able to do magic!" he snaps at me. I just raise an eyebrow. "But they aren't our parents. Neither conceived us and Akasha didn't give birth to us. She was never there when we were babies or toddlers or-" I reply and am about to continue before suddenly Cain's fist appears out of nowhere and sends me sprawling to the floor.

"How dare you insult mother like that she's always been with us and father was just away for a long time!" he yells at me as I feel blood dribble down from my cut lip. "You shouldn't be disrespectful about mummy after she's so nice to you when your mean about her!" Bakura adds and Cain nods.

"We've had enough now Sora! Either you accept that mother is mother or we're going to make you remember all that she's done for us! Remember all the times you were sick with flu and she looked after you!" Cain shouts as he grabs my collar and lifts me off the floor with ease. "SO STOP BEING MEAN TO MUMMY AND DADDY!" Baku adds angrily. I just manage a glare at Cain as the door opens and im dropped to the floor painfully.

"Awww you waited for us how cute!" Akasha giggles. Sereph comes in behind her with a slight smile on his face. "Well then seeing as for once Sora isn't slothing about we might as well get started then!" she announces before she takes a seat as Sephiroth does the same. We all take our respective presents. Mine is blue like my hair but small whilst Cain's is silver, long and thin whilst Bakura's is white, wide but very flat at the same time. Each has a label attached.

"Okay so there are 3 ancestors left, that's one for each of you. Who got one from who?". I look at my label. "Alucard Dracule is all it says" I reply. Akasha nods. "Acrueid Brunestead…" comes Bakura's voice and then Cains "Cynthia Tenshu Kora".

We all open our presents. Cain opens his first and get's a sword. It's a Japanese katana but with two blades side by side, most likely to trap opposing swords. It has a deep blue Tsukamaki (hilt wrapping) with gold diamonds and a gold hilt as well Along the blade itself is very, very faint carving, wave patterns and between them are strangely shaped, miniature faces.

"A Souba? That's unlike Cynthia…" Sephiroth announces. "What is it father?" Cain asks. "Well it's a special type of sword, I will teach you how to use it later…" he smiles at Cain and the boy smiles back happily as he rests the double blade in his lap and begins to stroke it's flat side. "It's a very special type of sword though, designed to trap other swords and made of a special metal that means wounds don't heal that well. Any deep wound will most likely kill but it has to be used in a very special way".

Bakura gets a strange gold object. It's a triangle with a stone cutter style eye on it, a ring around that and five sharp 'kunai' coming off it. He holds the large object and looks at it in puzzlement, clearly wondering what it is. Akasha smiles as she takes it before she puts it around his neck with a large gold chain also inside. "A tracer Necklace. It will show you the way to any place you ever want to go, very much like a compass…" she explains. He give's an 'ohhh' sound at it as he fiddles with the spike like extensions on it.

And now everyone turns to stare at me. I look down at the wrapped box. It's smaller then the others (well, naturally for Cains I mean it's a freaking sword). I pull off the blue wrapping to find a small box with deep red vines all over it. On the top of it there is a large red eye and a slit pupil on it. "Definitely from Alucard, I just that it's not going to be anything to bad…" Akasha mutters.

I open the box, which has a strange push in lock. I open it to be confronted by a folded piece of paper. I open it up and read it, struggling to read the writing.

**Sora**

**I Have heard of your interest in Nike Takeuchi. Enclosed is an object of his I recovered from the area in which he died. I myself have given up trying to find out how it works so I leave the task to you. Take care of it as I have.**

**Seeing as I'm not good with children I thought you might appreciate this. If you don't, well that's to bad, Im sure you father will be more then happy to return this object back to me seeing as it is one of a kind and not to be neglected or wasted.**

**Alucard Dracule**

'_Well…he makes his point…'_ I think cryptically as my interest peaks at the Nike Takeuchi object bit. As I read it I can feel Cain and Bakura looking over my shoulder as the other two read through my head. "I didn't know that there was anything left over after a an attack like that… it seems that Alucard has been hiding something's from us…" Akasha announces. I pause. "Well go on see what you were given!" orders Cain as he shifts agitatedly.

I pull the piece of paper off to find a royal blue silk cloth over something, tucked into the sizes. I pull them out to look at the object underneath. It strange, a circular piece of metal that looks almost like a roller blade wheel. In it's middle is a silver skull with joined wings. Around it are two more wing shapes carved into the metal itself complete with feathers. It's beautiful in its intricacy.

I lift the strange object out to find a second one underneath it, a pair. I lift both out and look at the two of them, both small enough to fit into the palms of my hand. "Teh, atleast me and Bakura got something useful…" Cain murmurs with a smirk at me. "Jealous I got something this one of a kind?" I reply scathingly.

"Peh yeah if an ancestor couldn't work out how to use it what chance do you have weakling?" he replies and my muscle twitches. "Maybe all it takes is another perspective of something to make it work…if it has a function at all…" I reply as my fingers trace the skull. I notice Akasha looking a little pale and staring at the floor biting her lower lip.

I look back at the strange objects, staring into those empty black eyes in the skull. Why do i get the feeling that something...intelligent is looking back and that it is judging me?


	7. Sickness

**Tsubame Gaeshi**

Akasha POV

"Mummy Sora's sick again!"

I whip around to look at young Bakura as he bursts into the room his face wild and his hair all over the place. I rush to my feet and run out the room and into the boys bedroom to find Cain fretting over the smallest of the three who looks a little pale and is shivering very slightly. Cain wraps a blanket around him as he does what he can.

_'Oh god not again' _i pray as I place a hand over his shoulder and put a thermometer into his mouth. He frowns a tiny bit and I don't really blame him, with all these unexplained checkups and bouts of sickness he must be getting a little agitated but still. I check his temperature. 33 degrees, four lower then he should be.

He blinks at me as pick up a large hyperaemic needle from the side table. He pales and pushes himself into the chair as the other three move up. "Now now Sora it won't hurt if you don't move" I tell him reassuringly. He just looks terrified of the big needle, eyes like saucers. "Hey brother look here!". He turns his head to see Cain making funny faces at him. _'Good boy Cain…'_ I think as Sora blinks but can't help but grin at some of the faces childishly, the de-aging spell I used on my blood for him is defiantly starting to have an effect he looks like a cute little 12 year old now.

Whilst he is focusing on his brother I take his arm and slip the needle into his vein. He jumps and looks at me accusingly with those innocent eyes. _'Im sorry baby im sorry!'_ I cry mentally as Bakura and Cain continue trying to amuse him as I pull blood from his system. Sephiroth looks sadly at Sora as he places a hand on his shoulder. I pull the needle out and instantly Sora's hand jumps to the place where it left and rubs it as he gets up, worried for further needle attacks. He still has that accusing look that tears me up inside.

"Hey hey don't be upset I had to do it!" I try to tell him but he just look away and sniffles as he rubs his arm some more and his eyes begin to sparkle with unshed tears. For just a moment he looks like the very definition of innocent, small with wide sparkling eyes and a hurt expression on his face. In a second I have given the needle to Sereph and lift the small twelve year old into my arms with his legs around my waist. For humans it's hard to lift any child older then about 8 but it doesn't matter to me with my extra strength picking my childe up is like lifting a feather.

I bring his chin to rest on my shoulder and bite the top of his ear. It's strange but that always relaxes fledglings, some sort of evolutionary thing. I put my arms around his waist as he awkwardly does the same around my shoulders. My mates give's a small smile as Bakura and Cain leave quickly, understanding that im trying to bond with the emotionally unpredictable little brother. "It hurts Akas-Mother" he whines as a small trickle of blood red tears leak down from his eyes. Sephiroth wipes it away gently as he moves close to use this key chance to make a connection with our childe. Sora allows me to hold for much longer then ever before, a whole fifteen minutes before he jerks away and goes to take a nap in the bed.

Several hours later…

"He's getting worse…". I sigh sadly as I watch Sora sleep peacefully. Sephiroth puts an arm around my waist and holds me close. I rest my head on shoulder. Cain and Bakura are playing in the corner. "We always knew it was going to happen though didn't we?" I reply sadly as Sora shifts a little and snuggles into the pillow. I nod

I glance over at my two other boys. "They've been hiding and keeping it from him magnificently. They're being so brave…" I add. He nods silently. I sigh and look down as push a lock of blue hair out of Sora's face. "Still…I hoped that he would get over it…" Sereph sighs sadly. We look at the small boy again before we leave to our private quaters.

"Im going to visit him again…"

My mate looks at me before he simply nods. "Im still hoping he may know a way but after eight years im beginning to loose hope…". There is a heavy pause. "If there is anyone in the world then he would have the answer. If not then we must simply accept the fact that what happans happens…".

I leave my mate and leave our special floor of the super structure we vampires and monsters call our capital city…it's more like the worlds largest building …even human skyscrapers are insignificant compared to this place. Essentially the capital is a huge obsidian spire three miles tall and with another mile underground with huge stores and tunnels as well. Even then there are small sub spires around it.

As a pureblood family we have an entire floor to ourselves, the area in which my three boys have been living is merely a tiny fraction of the twelve square radius area of this one floor. Yup, you read that right, twelve square mile radius…almost two million square meters in total, about 40 000 square miles in total floor space if you don't include the fact it is compressed by a time-space dislocation phenomenon to keep it all in shape.

I make my way higher and higher, using the magical teleporters to jump entire sectors including the hospital floor and communications. Coming to the very top of the spire I ignore the government section and come to the second highest floor, a small(er) area due to the fact that the spires walls gradually slope inwards. The entire area is like my floor, but that of the Ancestor; Vald Dracule the No Life King. I give a shiver at the dark nature of the area, the air in the minuses. The shadows seem to cling to my feet as I walk, not a single candle or light to show me the way and only my special vampire eyes allowing me to see.

A few of Vlad's descendent's stare at me from doorways, red pairs of curious eyes stare out from the darkness of numerous rooms as I walk along the main corridors towards a large black door made from iron quenched in blood, Alucards favourite material. I don't bother to knock and push my way in. The moment im in the door slams shut. "Stop with the parlor tricks Vlad" I order and a deep chuckle resonates from deep within the room.

"Well Akasha I must say this is rare for you to grace my humble abode…" a dark voice comes as two blood red eyes open and stare at me from the darkness. I know him, he will be reclining on his huge winged throne. "Now my dear sister, what can I do for you?" he asks as I come to a stop only a few meters away from him. I pull the vial of Sora's blood from a pocket in my dress and give it to him. A large white gloved hand emerges from the darkness and takes it before Alucards eyes soften just a tiny fraction.

"Ah I see now, your son is beginning to suffer?" he asks as he glances at the vial. I nod sadly but keep his gaze. There is the sound of a cork being pulled and he drinks the blood, the usual glutton he is.. "What I want to know is how long does he have left?". Alucard pauses for a second before he replies. "Your _solution_ has given him just enough life energy to live for another 2 years…if he takes it easy and doesn't try to use magic" he replies. I nod and can't help but look down at the floor and allow my eyes to fill with tears.

I pull a silk handkerchief from my pocket and wipe my eyes as Alucard sighs and sits back a little more. "Tsubame Gaeshi, it's such a shame for someone so young to die so horribly…" he muses. I give a tiny sob. "Yes, the bleeding has began already, I think it will be a few months before he has an episode…" I reply. Alucard merely nods and a silence fills the room. "I should be going…" I mumble as I turn. Alucard says nothing as I leave but I can feel his stare on my back all the way back as the

Six months later. Sora's POV

I weakly cough, blood running out of my mouth and staining the pillow im rested on. My skin is burning and all of my insides feel as though they are being branded. I barely open my eyes as well, every time I do any light feels as if it's burning them.

A cloth wipes the blood from my lips and the pillow as warm breathe touches my forehead. I crack my eyes open to be meet with complete darkness. I manage to open them a little more now that my eyes aren't burning. Akasha looks concerned and stressed, wiping my forehead free of sweat with a warm cloth. She is sitting on the bed next to me as she tends to this strange illness I have. It this strange condition, it's been getting worse and worse but then, zam! It came over like this.

"Sereph dear massage Sora's chest!" shouts Akasha and she sounds a little worried. I stare at Akasha's face but it I try to look upwards she pushes my head to the side and I cough up blood again. Within seconds Sephiroth appears, with the same stressed look as Akasha. Using a knife he slices open the dress shirt im wearing and begins to move his hands firmly up from the bottom of my breast bone upto my collar bone.

I can feel something moving up from through my bronchus into my throat. I chough uncontrollably as Sephiroth gently runs his fingers along my neck and I retch throwing bloody mucus all over the pillow. Akasha moves me to the other side of the bed where it is cooler and not drenches in sweat. The moment she moves me I give a whimper of pain. "M-M-Mum-mummy i-it hurts!" I manage to say as the blood clogs my voice box. "I know dear I know just try to stay still…" she coos down at me as I realise I referred to her as 'mummy'.

'Why don't the others seem to get ill?' I wonder as Sephiroth continues to work the blood up my throat as Akasha injects something into me and my eyes begin to clear up a little. "That's it Sora get it all out…" Sereph says in his gentle voice. I cough again and groan as I close my eyes.


	8. Alucard Dracule

Akasha's POV

"He's getting worse…". I sigh sadly as I watch Sora sleep peacefully. Sephiroth puts an arm around my waist and holds me close. I rest my head on shoulder. Cain and Bakura are play in the corner. "We always knew it was going to happen though didn't we?" I reply sadly as Sora shifts a little and snuggles into the pillow. I nod

I glance over at my two other boys. "They've been hiding and keeping it from him magnificently. There being so brave…" I add. He nods silently. I sigh and look down as push a lock of blue hair out of Sora's face. "Still…I hoped that he would get over it…" Sephiroth sighs sadly. We look at the small boy again before we leave.

"Im going to visit him again…"

My mate looks at me before he simply nods. "Im still hoping he may know a way but after eight years im beginning to loose hope…". There is a heavy pause. "If there is anyone in the world then he would have the answer. If not then we must simply accept the fact that we are going to loose him…".

I leave my mate and leave our special floor of the super structure we vampires and monsters call our capital city…it's more like the worlds largest building …even human skyscrapers are insignificant compared to this place. Essentially the capital is a huge obsidian spire three miles tall and with another mile underground with huge stores and tunnels as well. Even then there are small sub spires around it.

As a pureblood family we have an entire floor to ourselves, the area in which my three boys have been living is merely a tiny fraction of the twelve square radius area of this one floor. Yup, you read that right, twelve square mile radius…almost two million square meters in total, about 40 000 square miles in total floor space if you don't include the fact it is compressed by a time-space dislocation phenomenon to keep it all in shape.

I make my way higher and higher, using the magical teleporters to jump entire sectors including the hospital floor and communications. Coming to the very top of the spire I ignore the government section and come to the second highest floor, a small(er) area due to the fact that the spires walls gradually slope inwards. The entire area is like my floor, but that of the Ancestor; Alucard the No Life King. I give a shiver at the dark nature of the area, the air in the minuses. The shadows seem to cling to my feet as I walk, not a single candle or light to show me the way and only my special vampire eyes allowing me to see.

A few of Alucards descendents stare at me from doorways, red pairs of curious eyes stare out from the darkness of numerous rooms as I walk along the main corridors towards a large black door made from iron quenched in blood, Alucards favourite material. I don't bother to knock and push my way in. The moment im in the door slams shut. "Stop with the parlour tricks Alucard" I order and a deep chuckle resonates from deep within the room.

"Well Akasha I must say this is rare for you to grace my humble abode…" a dark voice comes as two blood red eyes open and stare at me from the darkness. I know him, he will be reclining on his huge winged throne. "Now my dear sister, what can I do for you?" he asks as I come to a stop only a few meters away from him. I pull the vial of Sora's blood from a pocket in my dress and give it to him. A large white gloved hand emerges from the darkness and takes it before Alucards eyes soften just a tiny fraction.

"Ah I see now, your son is beginning to suffer?" he asks as he glances at the vial. I nod sadly but keep his gaze. There is the sound of a cork being pulled and he drinks the blood. "What I want to know is how long does he have left?". Alucard pauses for a second before he replies. "Your _solution_ has given him just enough life energy to live for another 2 years…if he takes it easy and doesn't try to use magic" he replies. I nod and can't help but look down at the floor and allow my eyes to fill with tears.

I pull a silk handkerchief from my pocket and wipe my eyes as Alucard sighs and sits back a little more. "Tsubame Gaeshi, it's such a shame for someone so young to die so horribly…" he muses. I give a tiny sob. "Yes, the bleeding has began already, I think it will be a few months before he has an episode…" I reply. Alucard merely nods and a silence fills the room. "I should be going…" I mumble as I turn. Alucard says nothing as I leave but I can feel his stare on my back.


	9. Politics

**Well well well, I stopped writing this a year ago, made an off shot and to this day am still writing that version. This is specifically for SaaraZ, a person who showed an interest in this. I will post one chapter for every review I get, although please realize that whilst I continued this for another 10-12 chapters It has no ending so I will make a short one of my own.**

**Also, in retrospect I know how stupid it is to call Sephiroth and Bakura...well Sephiroth and Bakura but I shall leave it. I doubt anyone else will really be reading this anyway.**

**I thank you for reviewing a lot, I had forgotten that I even had this on this site. **

Six months after Alucard met Akasha. Sora's POV

I weakly cough, blood running out of my mouth and staining the pillow I'm rested on. My skin is burning and all of my insides feel as though they are being branded. I barely open my eyes as well, every time I do any light feels as if it's burning them.

A cloth wipes the blood from my lips and the pillow as warm breathe touches my forehead. I crack my eyes open to be meet with complete darkness. I manage to open them a little more now that my eyes aren't burning. Akasha looks concerned and stressed, wiping my forehead free of sweat with a warm cloth. She is sitting on the bed next to me as she tends to this strange illness I have. It this strange condition, it's been getting worse and worse but then, zam! It came over like this.

"Sephiroth dear massage Sora's chest!" shouts Akasha and she sounds a little worried. I stare at Akasha's face but it I try to look upwards she pushes my head to the side and I cough up blood again. Within seconds Sephiroth appears, with the same stressed look as Akasha. Using a knife he slices open the dress shirt I am wearing and begins to move his hands firmly up from the bottom of my breast bone up to my collar bone.

I can feel something moving up from through my bronchus into my throat. I cough uncontrollably as Sephiroth gently runs his fingers along my neck and I retch throwing bloody mucus all over the pillow. Akasha moves me to the other side of the bed where it is cooler and not drenches in sweat. The moment she moves me I give a whimper of pain. "M-M-Mum-mummy i-it hurts!" I manage to say as the blood clogs my voice box. "I know dear I know just try to stay still…" she coos down at me as I realise I referred to her as 'mummy'.

'Why don't the others seem to get ill?' I wonder as Sephiroth continues to work the blood up my throat as Akasha injects something into me and my eyes begin to clear up a little. "That's it Sora get it all out…" Sephiroth says in his gentle voice. I cough again and groan as I close my eyes.

Six months later…

"C'mon you stupid things!" I hiss at the two wheel like objects as I adjust my diamond cutters eyepiece to look closer at the ever smooth surface of the two mysterious objects. Delicately prodding a tiny prick into the eye of the skull and seeing if anything happens. "Give up brother. Forget about those things Sora your beginning to get obsessive about it…" come's Cain's voice as he looks over my shoulder.

He's changed a lot over the last year. He seems ot have aged a little, Bakura a lot, he looks about sixteen now but I look only about ten…both have become a bit more muscular. As for me? I've become even smaller and childlike. I've shrunk…I've actually shrunk rather then grown! Akasha say's it's my body adjusting and reaching the correct age…but why didn't it do that immediately after the transformation! And what does she mean correct age? Whenever I ask she just smiles pats me on the head and changes the topic.

The changes around here show when you look around our room. A whole section of it is now full of fluffy toys and spell books amassed by Bakura, covering numerous shelves and all over the large bed we still have to share for some random reason. We've officially divided it into personal sections, Bakura's toy filled section (which spills into other areas) and is filled with blankets and other surfaces to lay and play around on.

Cains is filled with exotic and expensive objects with which he has a fascination with, golden planetariums that move by themselves with the stars, a carriage cloth that tells the time in any part of the world when you set it. It also has dozens of family photos, mostly color but a few classic style ones that are sepia as well. His prized Souba is currently resting there as well, in its special mahogany sheathe.

My area is a little empty compared to the others, a large work table covered in badly done drawings cover it and small tools I use to find the secrets of the two objects of Nike. I also put a sofa in but neither Akasha nor Sephiroth would let me get a TV, said that "such human things are unworthy of any vampire childe". Next to my desk is a book shelf filled with a few choice texts of my own, including the history of vampires and also runes.

Bakura has become a freaking mage, he moves objects Telekinetically and shit all over the place. Just last night he made all the rooms lights go off by simply clapping his hands. Cains pretty good, needs a lot of help from Sephiroth to avoid setting himself on fire though. But im the only one who can get a grip on rune's, even complex Nordic ones make a strange sense to me. Vampire runes though are near impossible and im struggling to get past the basic alphabet and onto more complex stuff. And of course, runes are useless for anything other then writing in a language no-one else understands.

"Why don't you relax for a while Sora your getting stressed again…when that happens you get ill…" Cain coos in my ear as he puts his arms around my waist and begins to stroke my sides, and moving as if he is about to pick me up and carry me off to rest (as the others insist I do frequently to avoid more of my 'episodes').

"No thanks brother, im trying to finish the section of my runes work…" I reply as I tense up a little at his touch. "Really? I don't see any books… just a certain obsession of yours" he replies as his grip tightens around my waist. "Mother and Father are starting to get annoyed, you don't show any interest in spending time with us, you never hug mother or father…" he adds as I stop fiddling with the two objects. "Cain, I don't feel secure around them" I say bluntly, what I have told him loads of times.

"But why? You should feel safe around our parents" he continues. "After all mother has done to look after you, all those illnesses you get and she never leaves your side for the two or three days it lasts. Maybe you should be more grateful…" he adds as he leans down. I jerk away from him but before I can react more he spins the chair around.

"I think, myself that you just need to relax and give up on those stupid wheels…" he adds as he leans against me, his face dangerously close to mine.

"No"

Cain scowls and leave's. I scowl at his back half heartedly as I turn back to my rune book.

The next day as I get ready for the day is stumble into the ensuite and give a small pant, feeling a little weak. "All okay in there little brother?" comes Bakura's older, deeper voice. I choke and spit out some blood, a sign that I have another episode coming up, in about 2 weeks if the other three were anything to go by. "Uhhhh…I think I a going to be sick soon…" I reply. There is a pause before a fist smashes through the wooden door. I jump as Bakura bursts in, looking worried. His long bands now frame his attractive teenage face, his more lean form and his long neck. "WHAT ARE YOU OKAY? CAIN GET MOTHER RIGHT NOW HE'S GOING THROUGH AN EPISODE AGAIN!" yells Bakura as Cain goes off running to find Akasha and Sephiroth.

"It's be okay Sora it'll be okay!" Bakura whispers to me in the same way one would to a small child (well…I guess I am biologically a child). "Bakura im fine I have like two weeks before that happens again" I tell him but he just picks me up bridal style and carries me over to the bed before putting me in and also pulling my top off and running the usual basic checking methods, my pulse and such.

"WHERES MY BABY!" comes a shout as Akasha bursts in quickly followed by Sephiroth and a concerned Cain. She grips Bakura by the shoulders and lifts him out of the way forcefully. "Seriously I'm okay!" I shout but suddenly I have a thermometer in my mouth as Akasha glances at me with one of those 'be quiet now' looks as she begins to look me over. I sigh as she does the usual procedure before she decides that I need more blood before promptly feeding me, this I agree with. "Hehe you little glutton…" she giggles as I drink from her hungrily, eager to get her blood down into my stomach.

I notice the other three leaving, probably to continue practicing magic whilst Sephiroth monitors them leaving just me and Akasha alone in our room. I finish feeding (I still live exclusively on Akasha and Sephiroth's blood despite how the other two eat and drink what they want) and rest my cheek on her shoulder as I lick away the blood that dribbles free. Akasha giggles at my behaviour. "I was thinking, would you like me to teach you origami?". I blink.

'_Well…it does seem cool…if not a little girly…'_ I think before I pull back and look at her face. She is smiling just a little bit. I smile back. "Okay. Can you teach me how to make a rose?"

Many hours later…

I giggle as Akasha holds my hand as we make our way back to my room as we leave the large art area. We had a great time, after teaching me how to make a rose she also showed me how to make a snake and a tarantula! Then she even made me a dragon! After that w just did random painting. I made a big one on a canvas of a giant snake hunting a mouse and Akasha loved it! Even though it wasn't really that good she still said it was beautiful.

She made a really pretty painting of all of us together. It better then any human painting, even the 'masters' couldn't hope to rival the depth and intricate fineness of it if they spent their entire lives perfecting what she made in a few hours.

Her hand squeezes mine a little as she rightens the paper rose in my hair to look better. I smile myself. Suddenly a giggle fills the air and I blink before turning around to see a young girl at the end of the hallway, watching with amusement as Akasha smiles brilliantly at her. "Ah Moka dear I'm glad that you made it!". The girl, 'Moka' smiles at us as she walks foreward.

She looks like a younger version of Akasha, with long silver hair coming past her waist and large red eyes the colour of blood, I can see her fangs from here. She is wearing a black corset dress with straps over her thin shoulders. The corset part reveals a fine figure and has fine gold thread woven into it. The dress part is like Akasha's, more like a fairy tale princesses dress.

She walks up to us and give's a charming smile. "Hello mother. Little brother I'm your sister Moka" she smiles. I blink. "Sister?". Akasha nods as Moka does the same, it's like different age Siamese twins! "Yes dear this is Moka my daughter and your big sister. I'm sure that you two will get along very well".

Moka moves beside me and give's me a gentle hug and a charming smile. "Oh don't worry mother im sure we will be spending a lot of time together now that I am back…" she replies as she lightly grips my face and takes a moment to look at me fro mall angles before she smiles and stands. "Come Moka dear, im sure Bakura and Cain would love to see you again". I blink as Akasha changes our direction towards the huge training room. _'See you again? I bet they've been given false memories in which they think they've met this person before…'_ I think cynically and the heavy weight of Akasha's presence suddenly fills my head until I relinquish those thoughts.

"Mother may I carry Sora? He looks like such a cutie pie" asks Moka as Akasha smiles at her. "I don't see why not just don't squeeze him to hard he's going to have another episode soon…" she replies. In the blink of an eyes im rested comfortably in Moka's arms bridal style. I blink as she grins at me and rest my head on her shoulder. "Your so precious little brother…" she coos at me as she suddenly leans forward and kisses my cheek.

I just blink and she laughs at me. After a few minutes we come into the training room in time to see a bright ball of Amaterasu fire hitting Bakura's heavenly body spell he calls 'Meteor' which makes him look like a giant golden sphere soaring through the air. I can feel the head from the two colliding from here and shield my eyes from it before I blink and look back. Both boys are now grinning. "BIG SISTER!" shouts Bakura as he literally shoots over and give's her a tight hug (with me the unwilling victim trapped in the middle).

Pleasantries are exchanged and many hugs to before it registers that im here and im lowered back onto my feet. I brush myself off as Akasha take shoos everyone into myself and the other twos shared super room. "Now that we are all together again we need to spend some family time together! Oh I have been waiting ages to be able to say that!" Akasha giggles, seeming so much different, the signs of stress about worrying about me have gone completely. "Oh mother you do over react I only left for a few months!" Moka giggles.

"But to me it felt like years darling, although I have had my hands full with these three…" mother replies (wait…mother?) as she positions herself next to Sephiroth. Bakura lounges one a sofa to himself as Cain sits in the dignified way Sephiroth taught him, strait backed with one hand over the top of another with one leg folded over the other. As for myself I move over to the fire and simply lay down next to it. I stare at the ceiling before suddenly Moka appears above me with a disapproving look on her face.

"Why are you lying on the carpet Sora? A mighty vampire does not lie on the floor like some animal!" she asks. I blink. "It's warm?" I offer simply. She purses her lips. "So am I…" she replies before she puts her arms around my chest and lifts me up before carrying me over to a sofa. Sitting down she puts my head into her lap. I blink up at her as she lays the rest of me on the sofa and begins to run her fingers through my hair lazily. "We have a lot of catching upto do little brother and I wouldn't want to waste opportunity when I could be with you…". I just yawn into my hand and close my eyes. She giggles.

I chuckle but the action makes me cough up some blood and I sit up quickly. Silence falls as I wipe the blood dribbling down my lips away with a handkerchief. "Mum is he okay!?" shouts Moka, sounding worried as he eyes fill with fear. Akasha nods but looks a little scared as well.

The next day

"Mother, just where are we going?" I ask inquisitively and polity. A year or so in this place has taught me not to push Akasha or Sephiroth to far. Just be a good boy, attract as little attention as possible. Akasha pats down the collar of my expensive black silk robe with small gold threads making the Bloodriver eye on the back of it. With a small smile on her lips at my respectful tone. "It's time for the three of you to be presented to the Vampire council dear and you need to look your best!". I just nod as Cain bounces up looking excited beyond measure as he bounces up and down in his own robes identical to mine except instead of the Bloodriver eye there is a single gold wing sowed into it.

Bakura who is wearing the same robe as Cain and is being tended to by Sephiroth who is struggling to get his hair under control with an ivory comb. Seriously now that I think about it I live in such wealth, I mean how much did my robe cost? I'm broken out of my thoughts when Akasha kisses me on the cheek. I jump a little and she smiles before stroking my hair flat.

Sephiroth give's up trying to control Bakura's hair and sighs exasperatedly. The two ancestors lead us out of the room. My interest perks. I've never been out of our section and have been itching to look at the rest of this place. As it turns out though i don't get to see anything because we are each made to step onto a purple panel on the floor at the end of a corridor and suddenly we are somewhere different. I pause to consider this as Sephiroth appears next to me. Cain and Bakura don't seem affected at all by it.

"Instantaneous matter transportation. Effectively teleportation" he explains in a matter of fact voice as he takes me by the elbow and begins to direct me into a large council chamber. I blink and stare at the hundreds of vampires seated in the large, circular arena like room. I also get a bad feeling, as if something big is about to happen...

Sephiroth walks beside me as Akasha escorts the two others. We come to a large door and behind it is he sound of loud talking. Sephiroth suddenly grips my elbow and pulls me back to him as Akasha Bakura and Cain all wait by the door. I blink up at Sephiroth as he offers me a smile and his bright greet cat like eyes sparkle a little. "Now Sora…" he begins as he leans down slightly as I crane my neck to look at him. "Myself and your mother will be having to leave you three to take part in our council duties. Stay with your brothers at all times and do exactly what they say understood?" he orders and I nod. He give's another small smile before kissing me on the forehead.

Having never had a Father it still feels a little funny to be shown attention like this.

He leaves through the door first with Akasha in their own robes so I join the other two as Moka appears from a side door. All three offer me small smiles as we enter as well and I stop and stare for just a second. We are in a room that takes up virtually a whole floor, like a gigantic arena with tiered seating and a small area in the centre of people to stand and speak. There seem to be six levels of seating all full of vampires talking. I notice there is a long table just above the speaking area and at this Akasha and Sephiroth are already taking a seat with several other hooded figures. Now if I remember…they are part of the central council... but there other representatives and councils to help the main one.

Cain takes my arm and leads me down to the lowest level of seating where all members of the pureblood families are present in their own little areas. Now in one of our lessons Sephiroth said…ah yes the levels down downward in 'Blood Purity', basically the more vampire blood a person has. I frown a little as Cain sits into one of the large and comfortable seats which I notice arn't present on the higher levels which are also more highly populated.

In fact the seats are more like thrones and I settle into it as Moka and Cain flank me almost like body guards on either side. I'm starting to get a little annoyed I mean I'm not some china doll just because I get tuberculosis like symptoms and bouts of sickness dosn't mean that I'm completely helpless! A glass of blood appears for Bakura, Cain and Moka and I frown. "Why don't I get any?". Cain takes a sip elegantly before setting the blood down and responding.

"You are still being nurtured by mother and until she decides you will continue living off her blood" he replies very simply. My stomach give's a rumble and I blush slightly. Moka sighs next to me. "Mother will feed you immediately afterwards little brother so please try to remain dignified in public". I look down into my lap feeling a little crestfallen at the way Moka spoke. No in fact I feel ready to cry at my bigger sisters words. _'It can't be normal to feel this way im not some kid'_ I try to think. This is before the nearest flashing light capture my attention and I want to swing my legs off the edge of the throne and I suddenly crave my teddy bear.

As if sensing my discomfort (which knowing her habit of just 'checking' on my thoughts she probably is) Akasha turns her head to look at me with a slightly concerned look before looking at Moka. A small mental discussion seems to go on because the silver haired girl nods and Akasha goes back to her work. From then Moka on does everything he can to keep me amused, from telling a few stories to even playing a few games with me (strictly word based ones, can't have our social ranking reduced by playing clapping ones of course).

In fact we play until a loud slam causes me to jump. It turns out to be a large wooden hammer calling the meeting to attention. From there on it's pretty boring, all about new policies and what is going on in the world of vampires. The biggest debate that comes up which doesn't surprise me is blood supply. Numerous vampires stand up to give their views and opinions of ways to improve the system, most of them are booed down rather quickly.

At one point a full out fight begins until magical barriers separate the two roaring vampires and they are quickly escorted out. The moment the fight breaks out I notice both Moka and Cain moving closer to me protectively. After that the debate starts a new, turns out they currently rely on human blood banks and stealing blood from humans then wiping their memories.

All of this makes no sense to me and I let my mind consider some other alternatives but keep them to myself. I am so engrossed in my thoughts regarding better ways to go about it that I don't notice the drop in conversation and conversation to nearly silent or all the eyes on me as I just stare at my feet and think. That is until Moka's hand grips my shoulder and give's me a small shake.

I look up to see all the eyes on me and blush in embarrassment. "Sorry…" I apologise. I notice Sephiroth rising an eyebrow at me as one of the other robed and hooded ancestors give's deep chuckle. "Oh no you misunderstand us young man we were rather fascinated with some of your thoughts" the man chuckles and a shiver goes down my spine. I don't say anything just blink.

Another one of the ancestors speaks gently in a soft woman's voice as murmuring goes around the crowd. "Maybe you would like to stand and speak young man and share your ideas as it is difficult to understand you simply from your thoughts" she suggests. I notice Cain eyeing me jealously as Moka tightens her grip on my shoulder and hauls me onto my feet and then give's me a little push. 'God this is awkward' I realise as a bundle of nerves the size of this room settles in my stomach. "U-Um well…why don't we just use willing volunteers ?" I question quietly but some sort of magic amplifies my voice to fill the room.

"I mean sure during the Victorian era our kind was seen as true psychopathic and evil monsters, but nowadays thanks to several books and films they are more seen as dark, romantic and sexy mostly due to an author called Meyer…" I continue and a few vampires look appalled by how I say the last bit.

"But because so many young people think that they would be a lot easier to…er convince to provide blood freely without being forced, maybe some even brought here to act as permanent suppliers. The way some of them act they would probably jump at the opportunity and…if they were to have children over time we could almost cultivate them, a group of humans who provide blood for us in return for a home here. They would not even need to know of the councils existence or anything because as long as they have what they want humans will happily remain ignorant and selfish…um…this way we could control what they eat and so make the blood produced better then in…well, wild humans to put it simply" I explain to a lot of wide eyes as I come to the other part of my idea.

"Uh also maybe it would be easier to research ways in which our magic could be used to duplicate blood stores so we could…um, maybe store it so if something happens to the human population we won't suffer to much?" I finish awkwardly to silence. _'Oh god I've looked like a fool…'_ I realize as I look down a little.

A clap

I blink as I look up as the room erupts into clapping and then people begin to stand up and I realize I'm being given a standing ovation and blush bright red. I know not to sit down from all the lessons Akasha gave me but I feel so embarrassed having all these eyes on me and the whispers and whoops of applause. Eventually it dies down though and I remain standing. The deep voiced ancestor chuckles at me. "I like when the young think outside the box and your idea Sora Bloodriver is most interesting" he announces and I can see a set of white teeth gleaming under the hood.

"Well, it seems as if we have a new project to organise. Master Sora I would like all your ideas on paper before the next meeting regarding this idea so we can put it into effect…experimentally…" the softly voiced female announces. I give her a small bow as told and take a seat suddenly feeling very tired, exhausted even as matters return to normal. I notice Cain simply staring at me with slightly wide eyes as Moka smiles and runs a hand through my hair and pats my shoulder as I enter a trance like state of wondering how the hell I just did that.

Several hours later…

"Sora dear that was very brave of you to stand up there and give your idea in front of all those people" Akasha smiles as she walks next to me back towards our floor. Sephiroth is walking with Moka and Cain the latter of whom seems a little down and is trudging a bit.

I look down embarrassed but can't help but let a little pride flare up for a second. "And your idea was very well received as well, I do believe that you impressed everyone with your thoughts dear" she continues smiling but I can't help but feel bad for Cain, I mean he's the one who's interested in politics not me but I just stole his area of interest and became more acclaimed because of it. In fact I feel really guilty. I just nod to what Akasha said and fall back to the others. Sephiroth smiles at me and ruffles my hair. I notice that Cain looks away from me the moment I approach. I sigh.

The days afterwards Cain mostly ignores me, training with Sephiroth when he would usually be with me. Moka happily steps into his role but I miss Cain…sure he can be a jerk and his incestuous nature annoys me sometimes…sometimes it's plain creepy. But still I have come to see him as the brother I never had. After 3 days I finally break mostly from lack of sleep and trudge off to find my brother and reconcile with him. I find him in one of the training rooms with his Souba against a magical dummy armed with a normal strait sword. The room changes into any environment desire, currently in Cains favourite, the 'crystal forest', a forest of dead trees all made from glowing white crystals, it's eerily beautiful.

I stand in the doorway for a few minutes watching Cain expertly block and trade blows with the dummy before, with a elegant sweep of his souba the dummies head is disconnected from its body and goes rolling across the floor as Cain sheathes his sword and turns to face the exit and notices me. He turns his nose up slightly and makes to walk past me but I grab his arm. Cain whirls around to glare at me with his bright catlike eyes.

"What is it Sora?" he demands in more a hiss then a voice. I look down sadly. "Im…im sorry…for taking your place…I don't wanna go into politics and…I kinda stole the limelight…" I apologise and lift my head to meet his eyes. He just stares at me for a few seconds before suddenly his sword is out and the two cool blades are pressed ever so slightly against my neck. I flinch. "You know Sora, I hate not getting what I want…" he almost purrs as he pushes a little closer towards me and I take a small step back as the silver haired boy takes my face with his other hand.

"Cain please" I stutter as he smiles softly. "Uou had to do what you did, but you couldn't have told me beforehand?" he asks and I shake my head nervously. He give's a long sigh before rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Oh well, I guess there are always more fish in the sea" he sighs melodramatically. "Okay I forgive you…" he smiles. I smile back and make to move away but Cain grins as he brings his Souba around my back to trap me and I blink as his eyes light up slightly.

"If you do me a favor, that is" he adds and I gulp suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

I feel like opening my mental link with Akasha and asking for help. Cain laughs his soft, melodic laugh. "Don't bother summoning mother it's nothing like that, really Sora you do have a dirty mind…". I deadpan slightly at this. "No all I want from you, is to be able to help you with you little initiative you proposed to the council. By doing that I can start gaining some political clout whilst you don't have to worry to much about the pressure the council will put on you to devise this idea all on your own. So how about it?" he asks.

I just nod and offer a small smile before the two of us leave to room to begin working on putting my idea into action.

General POV

A shrouded figure snarls as he reads over the minutes of the last council meeting, his dirty brown eyes staring with barely contained fury as they travel further and further down the piece of paper. After a minute his eyes twitches and he crushes the sheets in his hand, scrunching them up into a ball before hurling it across the room.

"Vulger upstart. Little brat should be taught his place!" he snarls as he begins to pace around his office. His eyes narrow. _'I didn't work and plan so hard for all these years only to have my trump card played by some brat who isn't even out of being fed by his master!'_ he thinks viciously as he grabs a bottle of whisky, crushes the neck of the bottle with his bare hand and drinks it strait down before throwing the bottle to the floor with a smash.

He suddenly stops. "Maybe this is a blessing though…" he adds and chuckles before walking back to the desk he was sitting at and grabbing a large crystal sphere and directing his thoughts towards it. _'Penny, get me my assassin and tell him I have a target…'_ he orders his secretary who does so terrified of the man she serves. No less then five minute's later another robed and cloaked person enters the room as the first directs him to a seat in front of the first man. Not much is said between them;

"You have a target?"

"Yeah, kid called Sora Bloodriver. I want him killed in the next council meeting in front of everyone, make sure it is when they are discussing this…human cultivation matter"

"Ah yes I heard about this, its causing a few ripples isn't it?"

"Hm, upstart. The brat will destroy all that I have worked to achieve if he continues with this idea. I cannot have him ruining my plans!"

"I understand. It will be done and Sora Bloodriver will die"

Sora's POV

I notice things calm down a lot after me and Cain come to an agreement. He seems a lot less aggressive now and more in control of his emotions, it's a welcome change. The others seem to have noticed it as well but don't say anything, just give small glances and smiles from the side as the two of us work together on making my 'cultivation of humans' idea into a real possibility.

Do I feel disgusted at my idea to almost farm humans? No not really, I mean as long as they are happy they make good blood so it will be key to keep them contented. Im keen to emphasise this and have Cain make it into part of our 20 point plan and additional notes for the council to look over. Cain seems to be nothing short of revelling in the politics and the planning of this. Bakura occasionally inputs with his own idea's and points out flaws to be rectified, it's a strange situation to be honest.

I notice that Akasha and Sephiroth have been…well, odd recently. Akasha has been preoccupied with something and Sephiroth only sees us for our lessons. Usually we sit every night in front of the fire and have 'family time' together but we haven't had that for awhile either. I'm approaching another one of my sickness bouts though, Cain Bakura and Moka make sure that I don't 'strain myself to much' and sometimes outright mother me it's becoming a pain.

By the time the time for the next council meeting comes up in fact im sick of it and it's with a great deal of control that I don the same robes as last week with the Bloodriver symbol on the back as the others put theirs on. In fact the meeting goes a lot like last weeks with the occasionally argument, bare knuckle fight and insults ranging from the classic English vampires 'you sir offend! I challenge you to a duel to the death!' to the more…amusing, at one point a younger vampire challenges another to a projectile vomiting contest…

However the time comes and I am called to stand regarding my idea and I swallow. The deep voice of the robed ancestor I suspect to be Alucard hits me and I try not to shiver. "Young Bloodriver. Have you done as we asked?" he asks pointedly as he pins me with a red pair of eyes under the hood. I nod although I feel a little faint at the knees from the look he give's me but nod. "Yes sir, I have copies of the plan for each of your approval…" I announce as magically five copies appear on the desk in front of each ancestor.

They pick them up and silence reigns as they quickly read through all four pages. Sephiroth finishes first and has a mildly impressed look on his face. Alucard chuckles every now or again as he finishes and the other three do the same. "Well well, I must say im impressed by how well you have thought this out young fledgling" the woman announces as she goes back to the second page to check something. "Please Miss I only provided the ideas my brother Cain was the one who made it into the plan it's he who you should be impressed by" I quickly interject, this way Cain gets his part of the deal.

The ancestor nods and glances at Cain who is then asked to stand and outline the finer details of the plan to the rest of the room as I get to sit down finally. There is a small pause, before suddenly I hear a whistling sound and something hitting me.

There are screams and I just blink at the searing pain and the silver handle of a blade now embedded in my chest. Then I give a scream just as blood begins to stain my robes.

**Hm, I only realize looking back how much my writing has improved from this, but I will not be re-writing this, it takes me ages to write something now. Anway, that was for SaaraZ, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	10. Wings on your Feet

**As promised the next chapter. Thank you for the two reviews I got, it really helps in continuing to publish this. Once again, a review will lead to another chapter being publish in a day or two. I don't have the time to bring these up to the standard I would like them at but it would take far to long and im busy with other stuff, so I hope you enjoy it as it is.**

Tsubame Gaeshi

Akasha's POV

It takes maybe five seconds for Sora to realize what is going on before he give's a high pitched scream and the entire room seems to jump into life. The quickly retreating assassin is tackled to the ground by a group of particularly zealous looking half vampires.

I see red as Sephiroth leaps to help Cain and Moka with Sora. I would help my baby but first I need to make sure that this slime ball cannot escape. I cross the room in seconds as the group of half vampires wisely gets out of my way and I look at the assassin as he scrambles to his feet. It is a twisted, hunched over figure with extremely long, thin limbs covered in sinewy muscle. Its right arm is covered in thick black bandages coming up to it's shoulder. Its ribcage is skeletal but muscled. It has black skin and a white bone mask nailed to it.

I grab it by the shoulders, lift it before dropping it onto my knee and listen satisfied to the sound of bones shattering and a tortured scream emerging from the creature before I look at the half bloods. "Bind him and make sure he can't escape. I don't care how you do it as long as he lives" I order and they nod as what seems to be half the crowd joins in binding and sealing the dark creature in enough chains and spells to keep the devil himself from escaping. I join my fledgling as this goes on.

The vulnerable little blue haired boy groans, unconscious as his head rolls to the side. I pick him up and carry him carefully down to the central speaking area as Moka holds back both Cain and Bakura. Several medi-vampires quickly make their way down as well, barreling through the crowds of vampires into the central area and forcing me to step aside even though I probably know just as much about medicine as them.

They remove the black bladed knife and begin to try and heal the wound but it does so very slowly as one of them glances at me. "African dark magic, probably won't heal completely but I'm more worried about poison" the medi-vampire announces as she and two others examine around the wound.

There is a small pause before a few gasps go around the team of medics as the five other ancestors and numerous other vampires surround us. "What is it!" I demand concernedly. The medi-vampire tears her eyes away from Sora. "It's Black Bile, almost always fatal" she explains and my heart sinks…well more plummets. I swallow. It's not like over 10 000 years I'm not used to my children dying but…Sora's to young to die like this!

Alcuard steps forward with a chuckle that causes people to glare at him and Sephiroth to almost shout at him for. The psychotic ancestors bright red eyes seem to almost glow as his maw of white dagger like teeth are revealed in their full glory as he grins causing a lot of people to back away from around him, even his own children and descendents. "I think you will understand in a second Sephiroth. Observe carefully…" he orders as we all look from him to Sora.

There is a strange clicking sound before the twin objects of Nike suddenly fall from a pocket on the inside of Sora's robes onto the floor. We all watch stunned as four long spider like legs emerge from underneath each and lifts them up. They pause for a second and as I look into the empty eyes of the metallic skulls I feel a shiver go down my spine as I notice something I didn't before, a soft of…intelligence behind them that almost shouldn't be there.

After a second both of the strange objects seem to judge us not to be a threat and crawl up onto Sora's chest before one settles onto the wound and the other on the skin above Sora's heart. I blink and move forward to stop them doing whatever they are doing but suddenly Sephiroths arms wrap around me and I glance at him. Despite his neutral face I can read his eyes and can tell that he is just as worried about the two objects as I am. After a few seconds the light dies and Sora looks as if he is choking. A nurse moves his head to the side and he chokes up some black, viscous ooze onto the tiles of the room.

There is just a stunned silence. The Medi-vampires check him over and each blinks. "The poison is gone but he will be asleep for awhile whilst he heals…but he'll survive and make a complete recovery" she announces as both of Nikes items go back to their previous state of inactivity. "Make sure he rests for at least 48 hours _after_ he wakes up and bring him to the medical floor to make sure he healed" she orders as the room bursts into cheers.

I tenderly pick up Sora after taking the two strange objects of Nikes apprehensively. They are cold and I get a feeling that they don't _like_ me holding them, in fact I get the feeling they are repulsed by my touch. I eye them before giving them to Cain who is standing by my side and picking up Sora. Carrying him in my arms I look at Alucard. "I will be speaking to you later Dracule".

He just grins in his ever strange way. "Until then I want you to watch the would be assassin, make sure no body get's close to him I want to find out the bastard who organised this and kill him myself" I snap in addition and his smile widens even more and his long, thin tongue emerges and licks his lips. "How delightful, Akasha is revealing her claws…". I ignore him as the mass of vampires moves the assassin out presumably towards one of the torture levels. Alucard follows them silently and I can still sense the grin on his face.

"In light of these last few minutes today's meeting is adjourned. We shall reconvene to investigate this assassination attempt. Cain Bloodriver we shall be putting your brothers and your own plan into action…" announces the last and quietest ancestor in a loud and strong female voice and she leaves curtly followed by her family.

"Mother…these things…they creep me out…" Cain suddenly announces as we begin to make our way back to our private quarters. He is staring at the two objects of Nike's. Sephiroth takes them from him and glances at the skull face object before putting them into his pocket after sending me a look. Moka disappears some where along our journey talking about getting the royal guard (a group of special, highly trained and experienced soldiers who can be hired for as long as needed) to protect Sora until the bottom of the mystery is reached and the person who hired the assassin is dead.

I smile at how the family is really banding together the moment our youngest and most vulnerable is put in danger, it's reassuring that along with how Sora now easily refers to me as mother. It shouldn't take much longer before he will become truly a part of the family and maybe even forget about his past life. Then I can just impart a few false memories and everything will go swimmingly…

The others all leave me somewhere along the line. Cain needs to finalize some other points to the plan (In reality I know he just needs some time to think) and Bakura disappears off to practice some magic. Listening into his thoughts I get the impression that he's been shaken up by the experience. Sephiroth walks by my side to the boy's room remaining silent all the way like a shadow. "I notice the calming and submissiveness potions you have been taking have finally started to affect him, I guess your bloods natural resistance to them has meant that the effect on Sora has been weakened. That is good he was beginning to annoy me with his incessant resistance" he notes coolly as I glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"He just needed some time…" I reply as I shift my grip on the lightweight boy. Sephiroth rolls his eyes. "You are far to soft on him Akasha. You don't punish him when he has thoughts of escape or rebellion and you don't try to wipe his memories clean to make him the perfect, well behaved little boy" he continues in his ever quiet and soft voice as he pushes a lock of silver hair behind his ear. I sigh and run a hand through Sora's hair as the boy mumbles something in his sleep. "I just can't hurt him dear; he's my little baby…" I reply as I give the boy a small squeeze and Sephiroth just nods. "I know, but even babies must be taught how to behave themselves" he adds calmly.

"Maybe it's simply a case of me taking stronger submissive potions" I admit. Sephiroth give's a small smile as, without being asked he walks off to get the potions._ 'Please Sora just stop fighting us you know it's pointless…' _I think down to the blue haired vampire who remains blissfully unaware of mine and my mate's manipulations of him. It all balances out, all we want is a family, one big happy family is that to much to ask?

All we need now is Sora to play his part as the small and innocent member of the family, the one who plays with his toys in front of the fire. It is ironic that when they first arrived Bakura filled that description. Cain had the personality we wanted for Bakura, calm and collected but also with his share of arrogance and immense care for Sora. Sora himself had the qualities we wanted in Cain, rebellion and fast thinking but also keen and smart.

Thankfully the potions I'm taking are finally changing Sora around and the careful molding by Sephiroth has already made Cain and Bakura what we want. Walking into the boys room I settle Sora down onto the bed and tuck him in nice and snugly as Sephiroth returns with a potion vial in hand, a dark purple liquid sloshing around inside it. I sit on the bed and give a sigh. "I don't like the idea of doing this but still…" I sigh as I take the vial, push out the cork and drink it. It tastes like crushed grape juice.

I can feel a calm come over me but in seconds my body has neutralised it like with just about all potions and poison's ancestors consume. Fortunately it isn't destroyed and so when Sora drinks my blood it will affect him. I prop the sleeping boy against me and guide him to my neck. His natural instincts take over as he bites me even though asleep and begins to feed, drinking especially hungrily tonight. I close my eyes as Sephiroth sends me a reassuring smile.

A week later…

"I call this meeting of the council to order. First agenda is the attempted assassination of one Sora Bloodriver" announces a vampire acting as the speaker of the council. Murmuring passes through the room as the attempted assassin is dragged trapped in chains into the room. I glare at the masked figure and move over protectively towards Sora, wedging him even more between myself and Cain. That along with the two royal guards in their blazing gold full body armor makes him a very difficult target.

He woke after about 2 days asleep and spent another in a sort of daze during which we had to make sure he didn't walk into any walls. Akasha said it was the effect of the poison and his subsequent sleep. He seems a lot quieter now though, doesn't fight back as much as he used to and does everything when asked. It's a little strange actually I think the poison did a number on him. Still he remains calm and composed and tries to avoid conflict as much as possible, even letting Cain cuddle with him any time he wants without resistance.

"Truth serum tests have revealed that this…thing has a master, that it is in fact a construct of living magic but has refused to give us information regarding who the master is…as of such we have decided that the use of more unconventional methods is permissible…" continues the scribe with a slight shiver. There is loud muttering at this. "What sort of methods?" questions a woman as she stands and glares down at the scribe. The man shivers a little before looking at the five ancestors. "Lord Alcuard Dracule has…ehem offered to devour and forcefully extract the information we need. Seeing as it has never failed before the decision was passed" he replies and the woman sits down as the tall male ancestor stands from his seat with a dark chuckle.

He leaps up high and then floats to the ground slower then natural causing his cloak to billow out behind him as he approaches the bound creature who begins to struggle desperately. He takes long and deliberate steps towards the thing and I shiver as I recall something i read about the man, I mean his full name give enough evidence about his power.

'_Alucard Dracule; whose full names including honours is Alucard ancestor of all Dracules, count of all Vampires and Supreme Dakotare of all denizens of shadows, master of Legends and principal ruler of the land of Transylvania and Viscount of the United Kingdom of England and the United States of America, Former king of all monsters by council elect, chief judge of the Courts of Justice and holder of the second seat of the Supreme monster council'_

Alucard grabs the creature by the neck and lists it into the air despite the heavy chains that surround it. There is a deadly pause before Alucard pulls his head back and bites down hard onto it's neck as it's makes a sort of hollow screaming sound. A few moments pass as Alucard's doesn't just drink some of its blood, he drinks it _all_. Slowly the figure becomes even more emaciated and begins to almost shrivel up. After about a minute the ancestor bites down hard and slices strait through its neck with his bare teeth.

The body falls to the ground and promptly dissolves into dust due to all the liquid being sucked from it by the infamously hungry Alucard. The man pauses for a second before he reaches into his cloak and quickly draws a long silver gun, aiming in a split second and firing a shot that creates a cannon like blast. It hit's a man in the stand but strangely he doesn't seem affected.

Everyone turns to look at the unaffected target. It is a tall man who is standing towards the back of the crowd, arms crossed over his chest. He is very tall in fact, maybe six foot eight with a broad frame and has blank black eyes set in a harsh, square face. He is wearing a red military uniform with a dark blue over coat.

Alucard chuckles as the man glares down at him but remains silent. "Major Soul? I wouldn't have expected you of all people to break the rules of our world" Alucard growls in an amused voice. A vampire dives at him to pin him down but suddenly the man disappears, his body glowing purple for a second before he reappears behind the man and with a single kick sends him flying across the room. There is uproar as numerous people try to apprehend him including a rather heavy use of magic but he wave's his hand and all the magic disappears.

I can't take it anymore

Surrounding myself in my magic, a gold glow to surround me jumping up I fly through the air towards the bastard like a bullet. Punching at him from behind I take the man by surprise and send him flying through the air and smashing into the opposite end of the room into the wooden pews where people were sitting but moved out of the way.

A couple other vampires add their attacks including Cain who give's resounding roar, takes in a breath and then releases his Amatarasu magic in a torrent of black fire that burns the pews to ashes in seconds as other magic has its effects.

"Hm. Not to bad…" comes a deep voice and I blink at the voice behind me and wheel around to see Soul right behind me looming over me and punching right towards me with a fist coated in purple magic of his, dark magic if im correct. My eyes widen as I push as much magic as I can to my feet to blast away from him into the air.

He makes as if to chase me but suddenly a shadow appears right behind him and the entire room stops moving, even Soul looks scared. Mother is standing right behind him, and despite the difference in height she still looks the more terrifying, her eyes blazing with the same bright gold pupils and ring around them as Sora, her fists clenched and face hard. Before Soul can react she has grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet into the air as if he were weightless. Soul's hands scrabble towards mothers and try to pry them off but she just holds on firm. Then, with a slow deliberate movement she pulls her other back, and flicks him on the middle of the chest

There is a flash of light as they meet and next thing Soul is impacting into the other side of the room, the force of the hit cracking the very stone he lands on. I carefully land next to Akasha as she cracks her knuckles and glares at Soul who defiantly has cracked ribs at best, I think his lung may be punctured if the blood dribbling from his mouth is any indication. I blink at the simple damage caused by her simply flicking Soul on the chest. "And that is why you don't challenge your mother to an arm wrestle…" Sephiroth notes as Soul forces himself up and disappears in another one of his strange purple teleportation.

"I want that dirt bag found!" shouts Sephiroth…well speaks very loudly. His voice seems to fill the whole room as he gives a glare at many of the lower vampires who turn on their heels and move out to find him. Mother seems to calm a little before glancing at Sephiroth. "You search as well I'll protect Sora and the others" she orders and Sephiroth nods and turns sharply out of the room. Mother shoos us my self and Cain over towards Sora who is being held firmly by Moka to prevent anything happening to him.

On the way back to our floor mother admonishes both me and Cain for 'recklessly going into a fight' but whenever she thinks we aren't looking I notice a proud smile on her face and I know she secretly approved of our behavior, amusing really. I smile a little at the scene as we make our way back to the rooms.

A month later, Sora's POV

I jolt awake and turn over onto my side, blinking in the darkness, thinking.

Soul still hasn't been found, reports indicate he used his mysterious teleportation ability to escape the 'Tower' in which I presume we are in. A international bounty has been placed on his head for what I've heard is a heft fee. Alucard couldn't give us much information from my attempted assassin memories regarding his motives, only that Soul wanted me dead because he himself wanted to initiate a 'human harvesting' plan and so look be in a better political light, seems a bit far to me but whatever. I guess when your immortal you have less moral objections to killing others…although I wonder what the vampire version of a life sentence is? I will ask Cain in the morning…

I slide out of the bed. I won't be able to go to sleep again, can never get back to sleep now when I wake up. I stand and wonder what to do. I can't sleep here that's for sure now that I'm awake.

I walk to my desk and look at Nikes two wheels. Picking them up I make my way to another room, a small one but the only one with a balcony. Taking a seat there I look into the darkness of the early evening.

Taking a seat on a chair I watch as the stars and the moon slowly moving across the sky, occasionally staring at the two wheels and the two empty eye sockets in the skull in the middle. Whenever I look into them I see a emptiness that extends beyond the depression in the metal, almost like they are looking at me, daring me to do something. I just can't work out what.

I trace one of the wings before suddenly cough up blood, coating the two wheels in my life fluid as the symptoms of my next sickness episode show up at last. I wipe it away from my mouth. I glance at the wheels and blink in shock. The blood is gone, and there is red writing on the inside of them in ancient vampire runes. I read them with difficulty

(The Wings of freedom are on your feet)

'_The wings of freedom are on your feet? What the hell?'_ I wonder before it clicks, all of it. My eyes widen as I turn them over to look into the skulls. The eyes are glowing gold, the mouths now gape open at me, glinting metal fangs just like a vampires in the skulls maw. "Roller skate wheels eh?" I ask myself before I grab a pair of shoes Akasha bought for me. They are heavy combat boots. She said she was going for the 'little soldier' look.

I bring them into my lap before I place the wheels on the side of the heel, holding my breath. There is a clicking sound as a metal rod emerges from their back and stabs into the heel of the boot. The wheel moves in, spinning as it slices into the side of the boot, gouging a circle into it. I panic as I worry it's going to slice my foot but it suddenly stops, so only part of the wheel is not part of the boot. I stare at the boots on my feet before I stand. There still the same, just with those wheels in, they can't even skate.

"Sora?" I look around to see Akasha standing in the doorway looking at me. "What are you doing up at this hour?" I don't reply as I stare at the stars.

"Why me?". She blinks at me. "Why us three? Why specifically us when I'm sure that you could have just had given birth to children of your own?" I ask. Her face falls. "How can you possibly still remember?" she asks quietly and grips my faces and looks into my eyes and I can feel her pushing into my head and trying to find how I can still remember. I realize what this means and glare back. "Have you been trying to mess with my head?" I demand. She sighs and closes her eyes for a second before replying. "Because you _are_ my child Sora, mine and Sephiroths…" she replies and I sigh as I realize this is going nowhere, she will just continue to say that I'm her child.

"That doesn't answer my question Akasha. Why me". Her jaw tenses as she looks down at the floor, for the first time looking a little afraid. "You just don't get it…" she replies, still not noticing the wheels in my boots.

There is a pause as I look down from the stars over the ocean that seems to surround us, a vast, featureless expanse of water. _'Vampires can't cross moving water…'_ I remember before I sigh. "Would you mind If I was left along for a bit mother I have something to think about" I ask. She nods before she leave's, for once not going through my head. The moment the door to the balcony closes I look down at my feet. "They act like a real family that I never had" I begin thoughtfully. "But even so, my real mother is much more important because she was who raised me…" I continue.

Many hours later

I nod to myself, standing slowly_. 'That's it. I know what to do now. I always knew it'_ I realize. As I walk to the balcony and finally get a good look at the building I've been living in for a whole year. A huge tower of black stone that reaches into the sky, piercing the clouds which swirl around it. Even at my balcony it is atleast a mile and a half tall, the air is freezing like ice but it doesn't bother me. I look up to see it reaching at least another half mile into the sky before it disappears into the sky. Around its base are dozens of much smaller spires.

I cough a few times, spitting the blood that comes up off the balcony. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I growl. Blood in saliva, a sign of bleeding in the lungs which will cause death if left untreated, I've already told Akasha this but just said that I was 'just a little sick'. She never meets my eye when discussing it to, she's hiding something.

I jump up onto the wide rail of the balcony as I hear steps. "Little brother…what on earth are you doing!". I look around to see Bakura standing there, frozen in fear at me. "MOTHER SORA'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!" he screams as I just stare at the stars. "What's going on!" shouts Akasha as she bursts onto the balcony along with Sephiroth, Cain and Moka. "SORA GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Akasha screams at me suddenly sounding scared. I turn my foot a little, just enough for them to see the wheels of Nike in my boots. "You found what they do?" Cain asks, surprised. I shrug. "Sort of…the wings of freedom are on your feet is what the runes on them said…" I reply. "So I put them onto my shoes and they responded by themselves" I reply.

"But why are you on the railing you could fall!" Akasha shouts as she cautiously approaches. I just meet her eye.

"Tell me what is wrong with me Akasha, no healthy person spits and coughs up blood like I do! I'm more then just a 'little sick' aren't I?". Instantly she looks away. "It's just a small phase your going through I went through a similar one myself". Although her face doesn't show it her eyes tell me she is lying. I feel my temper slide to the limit just a little more. "Bloody saliva is the main symptom of numerous conditions such as tuberculosis and other conditions that involve the degeneration of the lungs Akasha! Don't bullshit me because my mother was a doctor so I know these things!" I shot back angrily.

I move back an inch off the rail, a threat. It seems to work as the others eyes widen. Another inch and they all look terrified. "All right all right we'll tell you what is wrong with you!" Akasha shouts, clearly at the end of her limit. She slumps a little as a defeated look crosses her face. "Step down from the rails darling…please" she begs as a look of misery crosses her face. I pause before I jump down and wait for an explanation. Moka to looks sad as she stares at the floor as Sephiroth give's a weary sigh which Cain mimics. Bakura just looks away sadly. Akasha swallows.

"Well…your dying Sora…".

**Yet another cliffhanger. God i am mean. Anyway i am sure you know the drill by now, review = a chapter put up within a few days.~**


	11. Authors note

**For the next 4 weeks I shall not be available to post new chapters, as I shall be on holiday in Australia in desperation to get away from the weather where I live. When I return I promise you another chapter that will be extra long. **

**Thank you for all your support**

**Angelic Visage**


End file.
